Yours truly
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: Chap 19 here! NOW BETAED! Draco has changed. Harry wants to know why. When he finds out, what will he do? HPDM, LMNM, more. MPGR
1. Prepared

First of this is my first HP fic so be nice! I m from Sweden so my grammar is so so so but I m trying to improve! This fic will live on reviews!

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG, others…

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Yours truly

Chapter One: Prepared

Xxxx

Draco stood by the window in one of the towers of his home, clad only in his black school robe. His hands were shaking as they held the ends together to cover his body. His hair had been washed, and now hung around his face since there was no gel to hold it slicked back as he usually wore it.

The room he was in was dark and cold, lit up only by a thousand candles that provided him with no warmth whatsoever. On the cold stone floor, there was a circle drawn in gold. Strange symbols surrounded the circle, and Draco didn't know what they meant.

The wooden door that lead in and out of the tower creaked open, and Draco tensed at the sound. He didn't move from his spot or turn his gaze to the newcomer. He already knew that it was his father.

Lucius Malfoy watched his son by the window. He was so proud of his heir. Placing the box he held as he had entered the room on the floor, he opened it. The sliver-haired Malfoy then stood up and took out his wand. "Draco, come here," he said, as he drew one last symbol on the floor by the circle.

Draco silently walked over to his father, his bare feet making no sound against the cold stone floor. He stopped in front of his father, his head bowed. He felt his father's gaze upon him, but did not lift his eyes from the floor.

Lucius studied his seventeen-year-old son. Draco was pale and slim but not skinny. His hair had grown a few inches so now it brushed his shoulders slightly when it was let down. Draco's eyes were the same as his own: stone gray. Sighing, he straightened his back. "Remove the robe, Draco. Let me see the body we shall be preparing for the Lord."

Draco shivered at those words. He still couldn't believe that his own father was going to give his only son to that ugly bastard. He had almost thrown up when his father had announced that The Lord wanted him, and that he should be prepared so that he could give The Lord a child. Draco couldn't believe how calm his mother had been when Lucius had said that. She hadn't said anything about it.

Draco sighed and let the robe fall to the floor. He held back a blush that threatened to show itself when his father nodded in approval.

"You are truly a beautiful boy, Draco. The Lord will be pleased." He said, and ran his fingertips along Draco's side. He bent down and picked up a small jar, then opened the lid and looked at his son. "Stand in the middle of the circle and raise you arms." he said, and waited until Draco was in position.

When the blond boy raised his hands, he waved his wand, and silk-like ropes tangled around his wrists and held him in an X position.

Draco turned his head away from his father as the older man moved over to him. 'Why me, father? What have I done to deserve this?' he asked himself as Lucius stopped before him.

Lucius dipped a finger into the dark liquid and moved the hand to Draco's face. He moved the coated finger over Draco's left eye, then ran his finger over the eyelid and made a small curve over his cheekbone. "Your sight is his," Lucius said.

The finger dipped into the black liquid again. Now the finger ran over the boy's lips. "Your breath is his," Then he drew a small symbol on Draco's forehead. "Your mind is his," Lucius lowered his hand to Draco's chest. A symbol was drawn over his heart. "Your life is his," Lucius then moved to Draco's manhood and drew a symbol there. He felt Draco shiver but ignored him. "Your pleasure is his," Lastly, he moved to his belly and drew a larger symbol there. "And finally, your future heir is his." Lucius finished and backed off. He studied his handiwork before muttering an incantation to activate the spell.

Draco felt a tingling sensation where his father had drawn the symbols, before he suddenly dropped to the floor. He looked up to his father, who was now kneeling beside him. He didn't flinch when his father grabbed his chin to look into his eyes.

"Remember now, Draco. Until next summer you will not let anyone have you, understand? You belong to The Dark Lord, and no one else."

Draco nodded and his father released him. "Good, now dress and shower before dinner. The symbols have fulfilled their purpose."

Draco sat on the floor after his father left. He looked down at his body and felt disgusted with himself. He could see The Dark Lord's hands on his skin, and his foul breath in his face… "I've got to escape this fate… but how?"

Xxxx

Harry sighed as he stepped onto the train. This year would probably be harder than the last, and it didn't help that the man he had a crush on grew sexier with each year that passed. Harry had dreamt of the blond Slytherin the whole summer, and sometimes called out his name in his sleep.

It was getting really hard for Harry to keep from throwing himself all over the Slytherin when he saw him.

"Hey, Harry! Over here!" Ron called, as The Boy-Who-Lived entered the cabin.

Harry spotted his red-haired friend and waved. "Hi, Ron! How are you?" he asked as he got into the cabin and closed the door behind him. He sat down beside Ron and spotted Hermione on the boy's other side. "Hi, Herm! How was you summer?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I got all of my homework done" she smiled.

Harry blinked. "Homework? During the summer? I don't recall getting any."

Ron threw his hands in the air. "You know her, Harry. She has done the homework that hasn't been handed out yet. I'm telling you, she is studying too hard for her own good!" he said as he looked at Hermione. "You should cool it with the studying." he said to her.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I'm taking so many classes that I can't 'cool it.' You two should really start to study more." she said and picked up a paper. "We have more Potions this year, so you better not slack off or Snape will have your wands!"

Harry was about to reply when the door opened. He turned his head and his jaw dropped.

In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in his black and green school robes, and under his arm he held a book. His hair had been cut but wasn't slicked back like it usually was. His pale skin stood out against the dark fabric, and his eyes looked directly into Harry's.

Harry didn't breathe. His heart pounded madly in his chest, and his finger twitched from wanting to touch that blond hair, pale skin…

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Ron, his voice dripping with hatred.

Harry wanted to turn around and tell him off but decided against it. He looked back at Draco and saw that the boy didn't make a move to throw an insult.

The blond Slytherin looked at the trio and sighed. "If you really want to know, Weasley, there are no more seats on this train since there are so many new students. I won't bother you if you don't bother me." he said and moved to the seat closest to the window. He sat down and opened his book.

Ron muttered something but did nothing.

Hermione looked at the cover of the book that Draco was reading. "Advanced Potions C? I haven't gotten that book…" she said and frowned. "Where did you get that?" she asked the blond. Sure, she didn't like Draco, but she could tolerate him if he didn't say mean stuff to her.

Draco looked up from his reading. "Snape gave it to me. He wants me to be prepared for next year's Potions."

Hermione gasped. "He gives you books that we will receive next year!"

"Sure."

Harry was surprised how calm the Slytherin was. Usually he would call them names, and try to find a way to embarrass them, but now… He just didn't recognize the blond. 'I like this Draco better then the old one, but there's something that just isn't right here… but what?' he wondered.

Ron frowned and leaned over to Harry. "He's acting strange, that Malfoy, just look at him! He's having a conversation with Mione and hasn't called her a Mudblood once!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Scared that Malfoy will snatch you girlfriend, Ron?"

Ron blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend!" he said, and sat back down in his seat.

Harry's gaze never left Draco for the whole trip back to Hogwarts.

Xxxx

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they got their bags and got ready to get into the wagons that would carry them the rest of the way, when Pansy showed up and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "There you are, Drakie-baby! Where were you? I didn't see you on the train!"

Draco pushed her away from him and looked at her. "First off, don't call me that. Second, I had to share a cabin with those three." he said as he jerked a thumb in the trio's direction.

Pansy frowned. "You sat with the golden trio? Poor baby!" she exclaimed. She took Draco's arm and pulled him forwards towards one of the wagons.

Harry watched the blond go, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He really wished that he could be like Pansy, touching Draco and not having to worry about being smacked silly. He sighed and looked at his friends. "Shall we?"

Xxxx

This is my first HP fic so it will live on reviews! No reviews, no chapter!


	2. So that’s why

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story. I'm touched that you liked the beginning! I have decided to post now, but I m saying this right now: I have many stories to work on, and therefore the chapters might be posted only now and then.

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Yours truly

Chapter Two: So That's Why

Xxxx

"I can't believe how much I missed this place!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry entered the boys' sleeping quarters. He dropped his trunk by the end of his bed and flopped down on it. "I started to believe that the summers are too long." he added, and put one arm over his eyes.

Harry placed his trunk by the bed and took off his black and red school robes. He then placed it on the back of a chair. He ran a hand through his messy black hair as he sat down on his bed by the window. He looked out and saw all the new students that were walking around on the school grounds. "Ron, where's Hermione? I didn't see her enter the common room with us," he asked, taking off his glasses to clean then on his sleeve.

Ron frowned and sighed. "She went to the library to get some books. She can't stand the thought of Malfoy being ahead of her. You know her."

Harry put his glasses back on and opened his emerald green eyes. He couldn't help but think about the blond. 'What's wrong? I mean, he wouldn't just change like that. There must be a reason for it.'

"Thinking about Malfoy aren't ya?" Ron asked as he sat up on his bed.

Harry turned to look at his best friend. "Yeah. I've never seen him like that, and it's bugging me." 'He's never been as sexy as he is now.'

Ron snorted and wrinkled his nose. "Harry, he's probably trying to make us think that he is going to leave us alone, and then find a way to make us look like fools. He's a bully, and it's never going to change, believe me." he said, standing up. "We better head down, The Sorting will start soon."

Harry nodded. "I'll just dig out a new robe, I spilled juice on my first one on the train." he said, turning to his trunk. "You go, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Ron blinked. "Okay, sure, don't be late. I'll wait for you in The Great Hall." he said, walking out of the room.

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure that Ron had left before opening his trunk. He pulled out the robe, and the dug around until he felt a smooth surface under his fingers. He looked around to make sure that he was alone before he pulled out a small box from his trunk.

The box was red and gold and on top of the lid there was a golden dragon that spit fire while its wings spread out over the lid. The dragon's tail curled around the Gryffindor emblem, and one of its front legs rested on it. Harry stroked the dragon's head, and the dragon lifted it as a soft click was heard. The black-haired boy opened the lid and looked at the box's contents. There were a few pictures of the blond Slytherin in it, a Slytherin emblem that he had snatched from a seventh year student who was going to throw it away, and some thrown out clippings from the newspaper about the blond and his family. There were also some pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione from their first year.

Harry picked up one of the photos of the blond. He felt a bit like a stalker when he remembered how he had gotten the photos. It had been before he knew that he had a crush on the Slytherin. He had put on his invisibility cloak and wandered towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. He had wanted a peek of the blond to see if he felt any different. When he finally spotted the blond with his lackeys, he had taken some photos, and took them back to his room. After he had studied every detail of the blond, he had realized that he indeed had a crush on Draco. The emerald-eyed boy put the photos back in the box and closed it. The dragon's head moved back into its original position and another click was heard. He hid the box in the bottom of his trunk and closed it.

"I better hurry to The Great Hall or Hermione will have my head," he said as he grabbed his robe and put it on before exiting Gryffindor tower.

Xxxx

"Hurry up, Draco! You don't want to be late!" Pansy called from the common room. She tapped lightly on the door and listened for any sound coming from inside. "Everyone has left, so get a move on."

Draco didn't turn his gaze from the book he was reading. "Then you go, I'll go when I feel like it." he called back. 'I've got to try to sound normal. I have made Potter suspicious on the train with all that 'Good Draco' stuff. Now, where was I?' he wondered as he re-read the chapter. He stopped when he found where he had left off.

"'The spell will only be activated when the one who has been prepared gives his or her self to the one he or she has chosen.' So that means I have to give myself to HIM to make the spell work? Dad must be really sick if he thinks I will to go freely to that monster!" he said, throwing the book across the room. He lay back on the bed and sighed, his gray eyes staring at the ceiling. "There must be a way out of this, but not according to the book… I could run away, but I can't stay hidden forever from HIM. Why was I born with these cursed looks?" he asked no one.

He lay there for a few minutes before standing up. He looked at his silver watch and saw that he was late for The Sorting. "Crap, I'm late!" he gasped, quickly leaving the common room. He jogged through the dungeon, when he suddenly ran into someone. He almost fell over, but the person he had smacked into grabbed his left arm and pulled him back up.

"Draco? I was looking for you. Why aren't you in The Great Hall?" the person asked.

Draco looked up and stared into black eyes. He immediately recognized the greasy hair and long pale face with the long nose. "Snape," he said, running a hand through his hair. He noted the lack of gel in it. "I'm sorry for not showing up, but I had too much to think about." he said, letting his gaze fall. If there was one person the blond Slytherin could trust, it was the Potions master. "Do you think it will be all right if I don't go to The Sorting?" he asked. 'I really don't feel like being around people at the moment.'

Snape lifted one black eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked. He truly cared for the small blond. He knew that Draco had a tough time, having had a Death Eater for a father when the blond really didn't want to become one himself. Ever since Draco had been little, Snape had liked the boy who looked so much like his father, but was still so different. When the boy had started at Hogwarts, he knew that the way the boy acted was only to please his father, and Lucius was hard man to please. "Is there something you want to tell me? I really want to know what is making my best pupil feel down," he said, placing one hand on Draco's left shoulder.

'Can I tell him? If anyone knows what I should do, it has to be Snape…' Draco never looked up as he nodded. "Yes there is something…"

Xxxx

Harry reached out to open the huge doors to the Great Hall, when something told him not to open them. He backed off a few steps, and the feeling got stronger. 'What's wrong? Why do I have the urge to stay here?' he wondered. He shook his head and reached out again but this time, the feeling almost hurt him. He jerked back and glared at the door. "Why can't I go in?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked down the hall. He saw two people walking towards him, and looking around he spotted a large cabinet. Quickly, he ducked behind it and waited for the two to pass him. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to breathe calmly.

"… So that's my problem, Professor." the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy was heard saying.

Harry pressed his back against the cabinet and held his breath. He heard the footsteps stop before the Great Hall entrance. He moved quietly over to the edge of the cabinet so that he could take a peek at who it was the blond was talking to. 'Snape? Draco is talking to Snape?' he thought, before he looked at the blond himself. Harry had to hold back a gasp when he saw how sad the boy looked.

Draco had forgotten to gel his hair up, and his face was paler then usual. His robes were really wrinkled, which was unusual for the Malfoy heir. Those who didn't know Draco wouldn't notice this, but Harry did. After all, he had a crush on the boy. His eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying, or at least been near to doing so. The blonde's hands were clutching the robe's sleeves, and he was biting his lower lip.

Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Lucius must really be out of his mind. Preparing his son with a forbidden spell, and then giving him to The Dark Lord." He sighed, not knowing that The Boy-Who-Lived had heard him.

'"Preparing?" What does he mean? Is Draco under a forbidden spell, and if so, what does the spell do?' Harry wondered. He clenched one fist. 'What ever it is, it can't be good since Voldemort's involved.'

Snape looked at Draco and smiled. "I'll try to find a way to undo the spell, or at least hinder it. I can't make any promises, Draco," he said, running a soothing hand through the blonde's hair. "I care for you, and I truly don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Harry listened to the older man's voice. He sounded so nice, so unlike the Snape he had come to know. 'If it weren't for Draco's and Snape's hair colours, I might have thought that Snape was his uncle or something.'

Draco looked up and smiled at the Potion master. "Thank you, Snape. You are the only one I can trust." he said as he looked at the doors. "Can I skip The Sorting?" he asked. "I would like to go outside for some fresh air." he said, looking down at himself. "Besides, I look terrible."

Harry smiled. 'Well, he noticed that at least.'

Snape nodded and placed the hand that had been in Draco's hair by his side. "I'll tell the headmaster that you aren't feeling well." he said, leaving the blond in the hall.

Harry was waited until the doors closed and he heard the blond leave. Standing up, he silently followed the blond. 'There must be something I can do!'

Xxxx

And cut! Sorry for the lame chap, but I have been under stress. My father became ill and so on. See ya!


	3. None of your business!

I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I got a review that corrected some things like how I spell Malfloy. I m from Sweden and so I spell him like we do here, gomen for confusing you. I'll try to correct the error.

I m so glad that my father is better now! It turned out to be the medicine he took… poor guy…

Xxxx

Yours truly.

Chapter three: None of your business!

Xxxx

Harry stopped just before the huge gates that lead out from the school. He looked around but didn't see the blond Slytherin. "Where did he go? If he had left the school I should have heard the doors open and close…" he said to himself. He had been following Draco from the Great Hall but now he had lost the sight of him. "I was only a few meters behind him…"

"Yeah, so I noticed, Potter"

Harry whipped around and spotted the grey eyed boy who was sitting by the foot of one of the statues in the main hall. The boy-who-lived walked over to the slithering but was stopped when Draco jumped up and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Why were you following me for, Potter? Turned into a stalker?" he hissed at the black haired boy. Draco wasn't stupid. Ever since he had been available to walk he had been careful to see if anyone was following him. Living with a death eater and leave your back uncovered would be a great mistake. "Tell me, Potter, why are you stalking me?"

Harry remained calm. He wanted to help the blond and if he started to argue with Draco now, he wouldn't get the chance to confront him with what he knew. He reached up an untangled Draco's fingers from his robe and smoothened out the wrinkles. "I was on my way to the Great Hall but I saw you and I was wondering why you weren't going to the sorting" Harry said and looked into Draco's silver eyes. 'Well, it's not all a lie. I WAS going to the great hall AND I saw him go the other way' he thought to himself.

The young Malfoy snorted and shoved past Harry. "Just leave me alone, Potter, or I'll make your life miserable" he threatened and went over to the entrance. With a wave of his want the gigantic door swung open and he walked out.

Harry quickly followed the blond and was just available to get out when the doors closed. He looked back to see if the robes had gotten caught between the doors but they hadn't luckily. He turned around to see where Draco had gone and spotted the ends of his black and green robe vanish on the other side of the bridge. 'Ether he is walking really fast or he was running' Harry thought as he ran after the Slytherin. When he reached the other side of the bridge he was out of breath. 'Draco is gone again… crap!' he cursed himself.

He stayed there for a few minutes but then decided to give up, but just as he turned to leave a small voice whispered in his. It was a smooth woman's voice. 'The lake, he has gone down to the lake'

Harry didn't bother to wonder where the voice had come from and made his way down to the glittering lake.

Xxxx

Draco collapsed by the lakes edge as he panted for breath. "Curse… pant… that Potter! Pant" he swore and slammed a fist into the soft grass. "He doesn't know when not to place his nose into others business!" he hissed and looked out at the lake.

The lake was glittering like a million diamantes in the light as a small breeze disturbed the otherwise calm water. The soft song from the birds that rested in the trees calmed the blond Malfoy's thought and he closed his eyes and let the breeze ruffle his un-gelled hair. 'I wish the beauty of this place could cure my problems' he thought.

"You are really fast you know. I almost couldn't keep up with you"

Draco gasped and snapped his eyes open to look at the intruder. "Potter" he growled. 'How could I have been so careless? I didn't hear him come! I must concentrate and not let my guard down or I m in big trouble' "Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?"

Harry ignored him and sat down beside him. He leaned back and let his arms support him. "I should have known that you would come here. I always come here when I have a lot on my mind" he informed the blond without looking at him.

Draco turned away from him. "Not that I care or anything, but with the two goons you have around you all the time it can't be easy"

Harry smiled and chuckled. "Well, they leave me alone if I ask them. What surprises me is that you come here alone. You don't have a good reputation here and I think that many would jump the opportunity to hurt you if you were alone" he said and looked at Draco.

Draco smirked. "The same goes for you, Potter. There are many Slytherins that would hex you as soon as you leave the school" he said and stood up. "I came here to think and not listen to your useless babbling" he said and turned around to leave. The wind caught his robes and the fluttered behind him as he walked.

Harry jumped up on his feet and turned to face the blond. "I heard you when you talked to Snape" he said loud enough so that Draco would hear him. He watched as the blond stopped walking. 'That got his attention'

The young Malfoy stopped dead in his track. 'Crap, and double crap! Potter heard us? But how, I didn't see him!' "What do you mean Potter?" he asked without turning around.

Harry sighed and walked over to him. "I heard you talk with Snape. It was something about your father 'preparing' you for something. What did he mean by 'preparing'?" he asked the blond.

Draco tensed so hard that his shoulders shook. He twisted around and glared at the boy-who-lived. "Not only do you stalk me, but you listen to something that is private! Can't you just leave me alone, Potter!" he snapped, his anger rising. 'Potter can't find out! He just can't!'

Harry's hart hurt from seeing all the hatred Draco's eyes threw at him. "I know it was wrong to listen, but I heard that you mentioned something about the dark lord. I can't help to notice the change in you! You sat on the train in the same cabin as Ron without saying one nasty thing for Merlin's sake!"

Draco turned his eyes away from Harry before snapping them back. "Listen to me now, Potter! Just because we were talking about HIM it doesn't mean that it concerns you! What is wrong with me is my problem, not yours! You think that everything that has to do with the dark lord have to with you to but not this!" He clenched his hands into fists and swung them at Harry. "I don't need your help!"

Harry winched at the sharp tone. He grabbed Draco's wrists and placed a foot behind the blond and stripped him, following him down on the soft grass. He restrained the blond and sat on his stomach. He noticed the surprised look in Draco's eyes. 'He probably never thought that I would do this' "Listen. I know that what you said is true, all of it, but I can't stand at the side and watch you be hurt by Voldemort. You and I aren't the best of friends, I know, but I care about you enough to protect you if I can. If you won't tell me what 'preparing' is, I won't force you to" he said and smiled. "Voldemorth has hurt enough people"

Draco stopped struggling and glared at him. "Get of me, Potter!" he growled. 'Why does he care so much for me? Can it be that he lik…. NO! He is Potter! The boy-who-didn't-die'

Harry sighed as he saw the anger in Draco's silver eyes. He released Draco's small wrist and placed his thumbs over Draco's eyes. "You know, your eyes are like your fathers but still not. I really like them when they don't shine with anger, arrogance and such" he said. He lifted himself from the blond. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me" he said and left the young Malfoy on the grass by the lake.

Draco looked after him before standing up himself. He looked at the Gryffindor before turning back to the lake. 'There is something in Potter that makes me feel… safe…'

Xxxx

"There you are, Harry! You didn't show up at the sorting where were you?" Hermione asked as Harry entered the common room.

Ron looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah, I mean you said that you were going to come. We had to tell Dumbledore that you were feeling ill" he said and took a chocolate frog. It wiggled in his grip before hopping of. "Slippery little buggers"

Harry sat down in one of the armchairs by the warming fire. "Something came up" he said. 'Yeah, a Malfoy came up…. Shut up' he argued in his head. "So, did we get many new students for Gryffindor?"

Ron smiled. "Two more then Slytherin!" cheered from under the couch as he chased his chocolate frog. "Come here, ya little…"

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't really matter how many we got. You should really have shown up! The new students were so excited to see you, Harry" Hermione said.

The emerald eyed boy removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Hermione, I know that, and I m sorry for not showing up, but as I said I got hindered" he said and placed his glasses back on. "I m going to take a nap if you two don't mind" he said and stood up. "Wake me up later, ok?"

Ron, who finally had managed to catch the small frog nodded. "Sure, Harry! We'll wake you up before we go to the library to get some books" he said and looked down at the frog. "Ewww…. It all covered in dust"

Hermione looked at the red haired boy. "You shouldn't eat so much chocolate, Ron. It's not healthy"

Harry smiled and left to go to bed. When he reached the bed he lay down on it and stared at the ceiling. He remembered the soft skin of Draco's face when he had touched him and his fingers tingled at the thought. 'I wish I had the guts to tell him how much I care for him. Why won't he tell me what's wrong? Well, even if he said that he didn't want my help, I'll keep an eye on him' he thought and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed he saw a pair of silver orbs before him and a soft smile spread out on his face. 'I truly love his silver eyes…'

Xxxx

"Hey, Draco! Where were you? You never showed up and Snape said that you weren't feeling well" Pansy asked as soon as the blond entered the Slytherin common room. The dark haired girl went up to him and picked at the twigs and leafs in his hair. "Where did you get this from? You aren't the type that likes to lie on the ground like a filthy worm" she said and pulled a twig out from the golden strands.

Draco winched as the small twig was pulled loose. "Cut it out, Pansy! Leave me alone" he snapped and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the dirt in his hair after Potter had tripped him on the ground. "I m going to take a shower before resting up, ok? Don't disturb me" he told the girl. "If Blaise shows up, tell him that I m resting"

Pansy nodded with a sigh. She then looked up and frowned. "Be sure to wash the dirt out from around your eye" she said and left the common room to look for Blaise.

'Dirt around my eye? What is she rambling about?' Draco wondered and jogged to the bathroom. He held a hand over his face as he made his way over to the common bathroom .He made sure that no one was there and went up to one of the mirrors on the wall. What he saw chocked him. The skin around his left eye was black and the once silver orb had taken a slightly blue colour.

'My eye…' he touched his left eye and drew back. His fingers were clean but the dirt stayed there. 'It's not dirt! It's the symbol my father drew!'

: flashback -

_Lucius dipped a finger into the dark liquid and moved the hand to Draco's face. He moved the coated finger over Draco's left eye. He ran his finger over the eyelid and made s small curve over his cheekbone. "Your sight is his" Lucius said._

Xxxx

_Draco sat on the train and read from the book while the trio chatted with a student from the seventh year. 'When the symbols are activated, the one who has been prepared must be careful not to be around others then the chosen. If the chosen ones name hasn't been mentioned under the preparing, anyone can bind themselves to the prepared one'. 'Father never mentioned His name… there is still a chance'_

xxxx

"_You know, your eyes are like your fathers but still not. I really like them when they don't shine with anger, arrogance and such"_

- end flash back -

Draco sank down to the floor and held a palm over his painted eye. His father's words echoed in his head. '_Your sight is his…._'

Xxxx

Gomen for the short chap but I have Christmas shopping to do!


	4. What’s wrong with them?

Beta Reader: April (MalfoysQueen)

Xxxx

Yours Truly

Chapter four: What's wrong with them?

Xxxx

Harry mumbled as he turned over to his other side to avoid the sunlight that hit him in the eyes. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

Ron yawned and sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. He stretched and looked over to see if Harry was awake. When he saw the snoring teen, he sighed. Slipping on his slippers he padded over to the black haired boy and shook his shoulder. "Yo, 'arry, it's time to get up"

Harry swatted at the hand on his shoulder and mumbled a 'go away' before pulling the sheets over his head.

Ron raised an eyebrow and then grinned. He jumped up on the bed and straddled the sleeping teen. He yanked the covers from Harry's grip and attacked his sides with his fingers. He laughed as Harry started to struggle under him and soon had his friend in a fit of laughter. "Are you going to wake up and get ready or do I have to tickle you until first class starts?" he asked and paused for a few seconds to get an answer.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I'm up, I'm up! I hate you!" he giggled and sat up as Ron removed himself of him.

"Yeah, and I like you to!" Ron smirked. He went back to his bed and opened his trunk. "We got to hurry if we want breakfast and I m starving" he said and pulled out a fresh robe.

Harry fetched his glasses that rested on his nightstand. Placing them on his nose he yawned.

"What do we have first? Class I mean" he asked as he started to remove his pajamas.

Ron scratched his chin. "If I'm not wrong we have Potion with the Slytherins and then Charms… we can ask Hermione when we meet her in the common room" he said and tied his shoes.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the though of seeing the blond Malfoy heir. He had done a lot of thinking last night when they had gone to the library. He had mostly wondered about the spell Draco had talked to Snape about. What it was and how did the spell work? How was Draco 'prepared?'

Ron noticed his friend's blank stare at his shoes. "Harry? What's on your mind this morning?" he asked, waking the emerald-eyed teen.

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. "I'm ok, I just let my mind wander a bit" he said and finished dressing. He opened a drawer in his nightstand and drew out a brush. Even though he knew that it wouldn't help his wild hair he ran the brush through it before placing the brush back into the drawer. He turned to Ron and smiled. "I m just going to make my bed before heading down so I'll be joining you in the common room" he said and moved to his bed. He hoped that the red haired teen would agree and leave. He had something to do.

Ron frowned. "You said the exact same thing yesterday and then you never showed up" he said and moved over to his friend's side. He looked over Harry's shoulder and to the bed. "Besides, don't the house elves usually do the beds?" he asked. He knew that Harry had something up his sleeve.

Harry stopped his hands. 'This is not good. I don't need Ron to be suspicious! What to say!' he panicked. Smiling he turned to Ron. "Yeah I know, but yesterday I got hindered like I said. And I have listened to Hermione about her project for the elves rights and I just want to be nice to them and do my bed for once. There is nothing to worry about"

Ron gave him a look that said 'yeah right' before turning to leave the room. "What ever, Harry. When you feel like talking, come to me" he said before leaving the room to meet up with Hermione.

Harry looked after him. 'He sounded like me when I talked to Draco yesterday. Well, got to get myself ready' he thought and quickly moved to his trunk. He dug into it and found his invisible cloak. He shrunk it and placed it in his robe pocket. Making sure that he got everything he needed for the day, he headed for the common room.

Xxxx

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open and Ron stepped out. "Isn't Harry up yet?" she asked when she noticed that the black haired teen hadn't followed him.

Ron sat down beside his friend on the couch. "He's up, but he wanted to make his own bed for some reason. Hey, Hermione, have you noticed something odd about Harry lately?" he asked the brown haired girl.

Hermione thought for a minute before nodding. "When you mention it, yes I have. It's odd that both Malfoy and Harry were gone during the sorting yesterday…"

"And the fact that Malfoy hasn't been his old self… there is something going on here and Harry isn't telling us what. We got to keep an eye on him, Mione, what if Malfoy has cast a spell on Harry and is going to deliver him to the dark lord?" he started to speculate.

Hermione sighed. "Stop talking nonsense, Ron. If it had to do with the-one-who's-name-shall-not-be-named, Harry would tell us. Besides, everyone has to have a secret"

"What are you two talking about?"

Ron squeaked and threw his arms around Hermione. He looked up and saw that it was Harry who had spoken. "It's only you, 'Arry" he sighed.

Harry looked between the two and smiled slyly. "Am I… hmm… interrupting something?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before jumping apart. "No! You just startled us that's all, right, Mione?" Ron laughed and looked at the girl. He blushed inside at the thought of hugging Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat before standing up. "Now when you are finished making your bed, shall we head down and have breakfast?"

Xxxx

Blaise knocked of the bathroom door. "Hey, Draco, are you done yet? I want to head down and have breakfast but I can't go unless you come or Pansy will hex my butt" he called. He had been surprised when he had awoken and Draco had already been out from the bed. The bed was already done so it almost looked like the blond hadn't sleep in the bed at all. He hadn't seen the blond ever since he had gotten of the train and had been worried when he hadn't shown up at the sorting.

Draco sat on the floor in the bathroom. His bottom hurt from sitting on the hard floor the entire night. His left hand was covering his left eye and he let out a sigh. 'Blaise is serious. I can't stay here and hide. I need to talk to Snape, but I don't want anyone to see this cursed eye until then…' he thought and stood up with a groan of discomfort. He looked into the mirror and saw that the eye was still blue and the skin surrounding it was black as the night.

He looked a little to the right of the mirror and spotted a med cabinet. He opened it and looked for anything that could hide his eye from view. 'Pain killers, bandages… AH! This could work!' he thought and pulled out a small white bandage that usually was used to stop bleedings with. He noted that it was large enough to cover his eye. He pulled out some surgical tape from the cabinet and carefully placed the bandage over his eye and used the tape to make it stay there. He put the tape back and closed the cabinet before looking at his handiwork. 'It isn't pretty but it has to work for now'

Using a spell to fix his dirty hair and smoothen out the wrinkles in his robes, he opened the bathroom door.

Blaise looked up and saw the blond. "There you are… what the heck happened to you?" he suddenly asked when he spotted the bandage covering his best friend's eye. He captured Draco's face in his hands and had a closer look. "You got yourself hurt the first day at school?" he asked.

Draco swatted the hand from his face and walked past him. "I ran into a stupid first year and wasn't prepared for him to be so strong" he lied.

Blaise laughed loudly. "You got hurt by a FIRST YEAR! You, Draco Lucius Malfoy was over powered by someone who is younger and smaller then you!" he laughed and whipped a tear from his eye. "Are you going to see the madam Pomfrey after breakfast?" he asked when he had calmed down.

Draco nodded. "I m going to see her, but I just wanted to have something in my stomach. I'll probably leave earlier so I don't miss Potion even though it is with the Gryffindorks" he said and entered the open door to the Great Hall. 'The last thing I need to see is Potter. If it weren't for him I would still 'own' my own sight…' he muttered inside his head.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talking boys and girls. The breakfast that was on the tables smelled wonderful and everybody was smiling.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table and immediately spotted the-boy-who-lived. Frowning he walked over to his seat and sat down. He wasn't surprised when Pansy started to fuss over him and his 'wounded' eye. "Please, Pansy, I m trying to eat" he growled. He wasn't in the mood right now.

"But, Draco-sweetie, what happened? You didn't have that last night" she said and brushed her fingers over the white bandage.

Draco grabbed her hand and drew it away from his face. "I didn't know that I had hurt myself until I went to wash up. The 'dirt' you saw last night is the result of my little 'chat' with that first year," he muttered.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of toast before lowering his head. "Have you seen Malfoy today? He has a bandage in the face" he whispered to the two beside him.

Harry washed down his cereal with some pumpkin juice before looking over to the Slytherin table. He spotted his crush and saw that Ron was right. 'What happened to him? Has he been attacked? I hope he isn't seriously hurt… I would hate it if he lost his eye…' he thought.

Draco was about to sink his teeth into his toast when his left eye started to sting. He placed the toast on his plate and placed his hand over his eye as the sting grew into a burning sensation. 'What is going on? Why does it start to hurt now?' he wondered. He looked up and his silver eye caught the emerald ones of his rival. 'It must be because of him! He is probably worried about my eye and the spell is reacting to his worry! I got to go to Snape!' he told himself and stood up.

Blaise stopped chatting with another Slytherin when Draco started to leave the table. "Where are you going, Drake?" he asked. He caught Draco's wrist as he passed him. 'My, I didn't know that Draco's skin was this soft. I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks…' he thought and rubbed a thump over the flesh in his hand.

Draco winced as the pain grew a little worse. "I'm going to the med now, Blaise. My eye started to hurt…" he said and yanked his wrist free. "I'll see you at potion" he said and left the Great Hall.

Harry watched as Draco left the Great Hall. He finished his cereal and stood up. "I forgot to bring my Advanced Potions book. I'll get it and see you two later at class, ok?" he said and didn't wait for an answer as he quickly made his way after the blond.

Ron sipped some juice and looked at Hermione. "Now, why would Harry follow Malfoy…" he wondered.

Hermione looked down into the cup of tea she was holding. 'Because he has a huge crush on him… but I can't tell Ron that or he'll flip' "Just because they leave at the same time doesn't mean that Harry is following him, Ron. Drop it ok? Harry has a hard time dealing with the dark lord's return and we need to support him" she said and finished her tea. 'I hope that Harry tells him soon… if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Harry'

Xxxx

Harry stopped for a minute to pull out his invisibility cloak and put it on before following the blond. He had thought that Draco would head for the med but was surprised when the blond took a left turn and headed for the dungeons. 'Where is he go… Snape' he figured out. He stopped every time the blond turned around to see if anyone was following him. He watched as the blond stopped before the door that lead to the Potion classroom and knocked on the old wood.

The door opened and Snape poked his head out and spotted Draco. "Mr Malfoy, what brings you here? Aren't you having breakfast as everyone else? And what is it with the bandage?" he asked.

Draco looked up at his teacher. "Can we talk inside? It is about you-know-what" he said and looked around. "I don't want to risk anyone seeing us… or hear us for that matter"

Snape nodded and left the blond walk into the room.

Harry quickly slinked past the Potion Master and into the classroom before the door shut behind him. He made sure that the cloak hadn't gotten snagged in the door before walking as close as he dared to the two by Snape's desk.

Snape sat down in his chair and looked at the young Malfoy heir. He was worried that the young one was hurt as he looked at the bandage. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Draco sighed and lifted his hands and removed the bandage. He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times so that his left eye would adjust to the light. He noticed that the pain he had felt was gone. "This is what's wrong" he said and showed the black haired man his eye.

Harry had to place his hands over his mouth to hold back the gasp that threatened to leave him. He stared at the blonde's left eye and noticed that it was now blue instead of the silver color he had gotten to love. The black skin around it made Draco look like a raccoon. 'What happened? He didn't have that yesterday!'

Xxxx

I just love to cut chapter of when they get good!


	5. Find out

Beta reader: April (MalfoysQueen)

Xxxx

Chapter five: Find out

Xxxx

Draco sighed as he rubbed his left eye. "I noticed this last night. It is the same mark that my father drew on the night of the 'preparing'" he told the Potion Master that was looking at the many bottles on the shelves.

Harry had quietly taken a seat beside the blond, careful not to touch him. 'There is that word again! What do they mean with 'preparing'?' he wondered as Snape came back to the table on which the Malfoy heir was sitting upon.

Snape sighed and opened the jar he held in his hand. "Tell me what happened last night that might have caused this. I need to know if I'm to find a cure for this" he said and dipped a spoon into the lime green and mixed it around. He didn't want to tell the boy, but he had found out something about the spell. Something bad. He just hoped that Lucius hadn't prepared his son in the way Snape feared.

''Cure it'? Is Draco ill? Is the 'preparing' a poison?' Harry frowned.

The young Malfoy placed his hands in his lap and looked at them. He wasn't really comfortable telling the Potions Master about his encounter with the boy-who-lived. "After I left you I wanted to go out to get some fresh air to clear my mind" he started.

Snape nodded and crushed a small leaf in his hand before mixing it into the goo in the jar.

"That is understandable"

Draco smiled before closing his eyes. "I heard someone following me so I hid to see who it was. Turns out that Potter had listened to us when we talked and he wanted to know what we meant but I shoved him away and said that I wanted to be alone. As usual, Potter never listens to anyone and followed me. I ran to the lake for I thought that he wouldn't follow but he found me a few minutes later… I still don't know how he figured out where I was" Draco said and crossed his feet.

'I told ya, I use to go there when I needed to think' Harry placed his chin in his hand as he listened. 'Besides there was a small voice that told me… now when I think of it, who was it that told me where Draco was? Ack! Too many questions and school has barely started! Not only must I find out what 'preparing' is but I need to find out who's voice I heard!' he groaned inside his mind. 'One thing at the time'

Draco watched as the black haired man placed the jar over a light to warm it up a bit. "He started to ask me questions I didn't want to answer and the said that he knew about us talking. I got angry and was going to punch him"

Snape smirked. "Well, your family is known for their short temper" he chuckled. "Continue"

Draco smiled. He liked Snape as if he was his own uncle. "Well, as I said, I was going to punch him but he tripped me and held me down to the ground. He started to tell me that he didn't want me to be hurt by the dark lord and stuff like that"

Harry wrinkled his nose. 'That's true'

"Then he did something that I think activated this" he said and pointed to his eye. "He covered my eyes and said that he liked how they looked" he said remembering the moment as he spoke. 'His hands felt so soft against… DON'T GO THERE!' he yelled at himself.

Snape nodded and took the warm jar into his and. He dipped a finger in the goo and lifted Draco's face with his other hand. He started to smear the lime green potion over the black skin surrounding Draco's eye. "That is not good" he muttered as he frowned.

Draco sat still as the Potion Master fiddled with his eye. "But I thought you have to say 'your sight is mine' to activate it and that it had to be the man you were prepared for" he said as Snape pulled away.

"This potion will hide the symbol from view, but your eye will remain blue until I find a way to cover it" The black haired Potion teacher sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Well, your father never mentioned HIS name, correct?" he asked and got a nod in response. "When your father prepared you, he thought of the dark lord and the spell might have gone wrong if another person let's say… Weasly would have been the one who touched you last night…"

"But shouldn't it have gone wrong, I mean it was Potter who did this and not the dark lord! Besides he never said the words needed!" Draco cut his Potion Master off.

Snape rubbed his chin. "Well it should have… I guess since Potter has some of the dark lord's powers within him, the spell thought that it was Potter your father prepared you for" he sighed. "In which book did you read about the spell?"

Draco looked to the side as he thought. "'Dark Magic and Forbidden Spells' why?"

Snape stood up and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "That book is old. Forget everything you have read and I'll tell you what the spell is really about" he said. "This spell your father has put on you is an old and dangerous spell. Dark wizards that wanted powerful followers and wanted to make sure that they were indeed loyal to them created it. The problem back then was that there weren't many who wanted to be with a dark wizard since they could be killed for it was not legal to be a dark wizard. The wizards went together and created the spell you are under now: Nepthrun. The spell couldn't be cast like other spells, the victims needed to be prepared for it. As your father did, they prepared the victims. They drew symbols on the chosen one's body, and then activated them. There were many different symbols that could be used, one to bind your mind to the wizard, another to bind your heart and so on. They worried that the symbols would be visible but it turned out that they could be covered up with a charm. Now there is a special potion that is used to draw the symbols with, a potion that disappears after the symbols are activated. I the potion is found at your home you are sent to Azkeban. Anyhow the Nepthrun spell couldn't be discovered and there was no known cure for it. When a victim was prepared they couldn't get rid of it, but a few managed to avoid finishing the spell for there was one thing wrong with the spell. After the symbols were activated, the dark wizards thought that everything was done, but it turned out that the wizards had to take… how to say this? Hmmm… The wizards had to WANT the mind of the prepared one for the symbol to take affect" he finished. "You were prepared for HIM but Potter has now activated one of the symbols"

Draco listened and nodded. He couldn't say that he wasn't confused but he now understood a little more. "But he never said that he WANTED my sight, he only said that he LIKED my eyes"

Snape looked at him with his black eyes. "Potter must feel more for you otherwise the symbol would never appear. He said that he liked your eyes, but he truly wants you, isn't it so, Potter?" he asked.

Harry tensed when Snape said his name. 'He knows I'm here!' he asked himself, but he didn't say anything or move an inch.

Draco looked at Snape with wide eyes. "What are you…?"

Snape walked over to Draco's other side and reached out into the empty space beside the blond. He smirked when he felt something under his hand and gripped the material in his fist and yanked it away from the person that was under it. He smirked at the startled boy. "No point in hiding when this concerns you as well" he said and threw the cloak across the bench.

Harry gaped at the Potion Master. "How did you know that I was here?" he asked. Did Snape have x-ray vision?

The young Malfoy turned in his seat and almost fell of the table. "Potter! He's here!" he gasped.

Snape nodded and looked at Harry with pricing black eyes. "He's been here all along. I noticed him when you entered the door. I must admit that my floors aren't cleaned very often and I noticed two sets of footprints in the dust, to small to be my own. Also, when you removed the bandage I heard a small noise and after many years from patrolling the hall here at Hogwarts I head it and recognized it" he said and looked at the two. "I didn't say anything earlier because I needed to know a few things and it were best if Potter heard the history of the Nepthrun spell" he said and went back to his seat. "I'll take twenty points from your house for pulling that little stunt and you also get detention with Mr Filch tonight"

Draco looked at Potter with wide eyes. His hands shook as they fisted into his school robes. "Didn't you listen to me when I said to leave me alone?" he growled at the blushing teen.

Harry didn't look Draco in the eyes. "I couldn't help it. There was a voice in my head that wanted me to follow you and so I did" he said and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry"

Snape looked at Potter and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders to hold him back for the young Malfoy looked like he was about to blow. "Calm down, Mr Malfoy. Potter might be of great help and it wouldn't be wise to send him to the med now"

Draco got to his feet and turned around to face the man. "What do you mean? How can Potter be of help?" he asked.

Harry didn't move from his seat but listened to the two. His emerald eyes followed every movement they made.

The Potion Master motioned for the young blond to sit. "You don't want Him to have you, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Even if Potter has activated one of the 'prepare' symbols, Voldemort can activate the rest. If you don't want to give yourself to the dark lord, you have to give yourself to Potter"

Harry and Draco gaped at the Potion Master. "Y-you m-mean that I-I have to give myself to POTTER!" Draco asked.

Snape nodded. "That is what I said. I looked through every book about this spell and as I said, there is no cure for it. You have to bind yourself to Potter to avoid the dark lord" he told the blond. He looked up and was surprised when he saw tears in the young boy's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Draco could feel his heart sink. He looked up and a tear slipped down his cheek. "I haven't told you what my father prepared me for," he said. His life was over staring from now.

Harry could feel a small tug at his heart. Whatever Draco meant it couldn't be good.

Draco looked up. "Father drew a few symbols. One to bind my sight, one to bind my breath, one to bind my mind, one to bind my life, one to bind my pleasure and finally… the most horrible one…" he said and started to sob.

Snape moved over so that he could warp one arm around the teen. "Tell me" he whispered. This far it looked ok.

Draco looked up and sobbed out the last symbol. "… one to bind m-y… future heir…"

Harry gasped and stood. "You mean that your father wanted you to have a child with Voldemort! Then he is really nuts! You are a boy, Draco and boys don't have children if the spell didn't turn you into a girl!"

Snape threw him a sharp glare. "If you bed Draco now, he'll become pregnant. That is how the spell works. The spell can make a male pregnant even if we aren't exactly built for it. Lucius is sick, I agree, but there is no way out from this" he said and lifted the sobbing teen face to meet his. "Listen to me, Draco. You have to do this before the dark lord gets you or anything else happens. I can't force you but it is ether Potter or HIM" he said and whipped away a tear with his thumb. "I'll be here for you, Draco and I believe that Potter will as well"

Harry sat down beside Draco. Everything was happening so fast! He just found out that he had to be bounded to his rival, aka secret crush, AND that he had to… sleep with the blond. Harry wished that he had Hermione's time clock right now but he remembered that she had given it back to the Headmaster after the little episode with Sirius. He smiled when Draco looked at him. 'I'll help him in everyway I can, but it is going to be hard when I know that he doesn't even like me'

Xxxx

Blaise wandered down the hall with Pansy in tow. He was looking left and right, trying to spot his blond friend. 'Where are you, Draco? Class is about to start' he wondered as they opened the door to the dungeons. He stopped when he saw the blond exist form the Potion classroom. "Hey, Drake! There you are!" He called and jogged up to the blond. He frowned as he saw the person beside the young Malfoy.

'Potter? What's is Draco doing hanging out with Potter?' "Shouldn't you go back in, class is about to start? And why are you here, Potter?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Harry took Draco's hand.

"Draco is feeling ill so I'm taking him to the med" Harry told the Slytherin.

Blaise raised one eyebrow and looked at the blond. "Weren't you going to the med before class? About the eye, which by the way looks ok" he asked. "There is something you aren't telling me, Malfoy"

Draco didn't look up at his friend. His mind swirled with thoughts about the conversation and his future. Was he going to have Potter's child? Snape had told him that the black haired teen must feel something for him since he activated the spell, but was it love? Could he learn love Potter?

Harry noticed Draco's silence and the many eyes that now landed on them. 'I better get out from here! I really should have thanked Snape for letting us skip the first Potions class this year. He really must like Draco' he thought.

"Yo, Harry! Where did you go? You never came back" Ron called as he and Hermione came up to them.

Harry mentally sighed. 'Crap! I can't tell them about this! Think, Potter, think…' "Ehh, sorry, Ron, I guess my mind slipped" he said. 'Yeah right, I could have slapped a sign on my forehead that said 'liar''

Hermione frowned. "Well, your mind must have slipped a lot since you are standing in the dungeons holding Malfoy. What are you hiding from us?" she asked.

Blaise nodded. "I just asked the same thing" he said and looked at the blond. He growled low in his throat as he saw the arm around Draco's shoulder tighten slightly.

Harry gulped. 'This is not good, not good at all!'

"May I ask why you are standing here when you should be in my classroom?" the familiar voice of Snape was heard.

Hermione quickly turned to face the Potion Master with a smile. "I m sorry, professor Snape" she apologized. He grabbed Ron's sleeve and pulled him forwards the classroom. "Come on Harry, Ron"

Ron looked over his shoulder and saw that Harry wasn't moving an inch. "'arry are you coming?"

Blaise moved to Draco's side. "Shall we" he asked and took Draco's hand in his. He was surprised when Draco yanked it from his grip and clutched it against his chest. 'What is going on here?'

Snape watched as the three students hesitated. "Didn't I order you to take Mr Malfoy to the med, Potter or do I need to tell you again?" he asked. 'Hope those three idiots get the drift. Draco don't need anyone else to finding out'

Harry looked at Snape and smiled. "Sorry, professor. I'll go right now. Come on, Malfoy, lets get your butt to the med" he said and tried to sound like himself.

Blaise glared after the two. 'Something is up and I don' like it. Not at all'

Xxxx

Sorry if I confuse you all, but when I sit in my room and write, I loose my concentration!


	6. Complicated

Reposted chap.

This chap will contain lots of fluff!

Beta reader: April (MalfoysQueen)

Xxxx

Yours Truly

Chapter six: Complicated

Xxxx

Blaise muttered as he chopped some roots. He had been paired up with Neville and he was not happy about it. 'If Draco had been here I would have been paired up with him or at least Granger! What is it between Potter and Draco? Well, what ever it is, I'll stop it!' he growled to himself. He wasn't careful enough and accidentally cut himself on the sharp knife. "Ow!" he yipped and placed his injured digit in his mouth.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together and they had finished their potion and were discussing Harry's odd behaviour. "You know, I find it odd that Harry is following Malfoy around. By the way, did you see Malfoy's eye? It was bloody blue for crying out loud!" Ron whispered, careful so that Snape wouldn't hear them. Not that they needed to worry about it, Snape was bugging some of the other Gryffindors , telling them what they did wrong and such.

Hermione was writing down a few things while she listened to Ron. "Harry will tell us what's wrong when he feels like it, Ron. Stop worrying"

Neville looked at his partner. "Is there something wrong?" he asked

Blaise threw him a glare before he continuing chopping. 'I can't wait until Potions are over'

Xxxx

Draco looked down at the floor as Harry led them through the halls of Hogwarts. He had no idea where they where going, but the emerald eyed boy had told him that he knew a place where they could be alone to talk about stuff. He looked up at the teen and remembered something Snape had said.

'_Potter must feel more for you otherwise the symbol would never appear. He said that he liked your eyes, but he truly wants you, isn't it so, Potter?'_

"How long before we reach this 'place', Potter?" he asked, wanting to break the silence.

Harry frowned. "You can call me Harry, Draco. We are almost there" he told the troubled teen. He walked up to a brick wall and looked around himself before whispering something. He smiled as the bricks moved to the side to revile the door behind them. He opened the door and moved to the side. "After you"

Draco closed his jaws when he realized that he was gaping like a goldfish. He carefully stepped into the room behind the door and gasped.

The room wasn't big, but then again it was only there to let a person think in peace. There was a fireplace by the far end of the room and the flames quickly warmed up the chilled Malfoy heir. There were two armchairs by the fireplace and they stood on a fluffy red carpet with the Gryffindor emblem in the middle. Between the armchairs there sat a small table with a assortment of candy upon it while on the wall to the right of the room there was a bookcase and a dresser which sat on the opposite side.

Draco turned to he was facing Harry. "All you need is a bed and you can live here" he said and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Na, it would be boring after a while. I enjoy the company of my friends" he said as he took his seat. He picked up a chocolate frog and quickly placed it in his mouth before it could escape.

Draco leaned back into the soft fabric and sighed. His duo coloured eyes gazed into the fire as he prepared himself for the 'talk'. "How shall we begin this?" he asked no one in particular. If he could just sink into the cushions and disappear, he would.

Harry rubbed his forehead and traced the lightning shaped scar that was there. "First of, how do you feel about this? I mean, how do you feel about bonding yourself to me? I m your archrival…" he trailed of. This was the first 'real' conversation he had ever had with the blond and knowing that the blond was in pain didn't help anything.

Draco drew his legs up to his chest. He placed his chin on top of his knees and hugged his legs. "I can honestly say that I don't consider you my archrival any longer. After what my father did, the dark lord he serves is my true enemy. Let's just say that I don't hate you, but I don't like you either. I like you just enough to do this and besides, Snape suggested this and I know he would do that if he knew it would harm me"

Harry sighed mentally. 'At least we are past the archenemy phase. I wonder if this could become… no…'

Draco still looked into the warming flames as he continued. "When Snape said that I had to choose between either you or HIM… I can without thinking twice chose you over him. There is a part of me that says that I won't regret my choice, but… but…" he ended with a sob and buried his face into his robes. He couldn't believe himself! In one second he was collected and in the second he was breaking down. 'I m more affected then I thought'

"Harry stood up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "But?" he asked. He had never seen the other teen like this before and it was uncomfortable. He hated to see Draco in tears and would rather see him frown in anger then cry.

Draco didn't lift his face. "I have always wanted a perfect life… to have a good education as a Potion Master… to have a person that I can love and hold… to live in peace… all that is now shattered! How can there be love in a forced relationship!" he cried. He gasped as Harry warped his arms around him, holding him close. He looked up and saw a smile on the dark haired teen's face.

Harry sat on the arm of the chair and drew small circles over Draco's back. He used his other hand to stroke back the hair that now stuck to Draco's face. "A relationship like that may be forced, but if given time there might become love in it. I have also dreamed of a perfect life, one without the dark lord in it. I would live with my parents and hopefully had a sister or a brother to care for. To find a true love, get married… well, almost like you I guess. I know it only a dream but it still doesn't stop me from believing that it might become true. When I came to Hogwarts I felt like I could find someone to care for, but after the incident with the philosopher's stone, I knew I had to keep away from having a relationship with anyone. Since I had the dark lord after me it would be unsafe for the persons I cared for to be around me" he said. "Ron and Hermione accepts the danger and they will never leave my side even if I beg them to which I don't"

Draco nodded. He knew that Harry's life hadn't been perfect but never this bad. 'It is almost like me I guess' he thought. Then he remembered something. "Back there, in the Potions classroom, Snape said that the symbol couldn't have been activated if you really didn't want me… what did he mean?" he asked. He really wanted to know.

Harry blinked before remembering Snape's exact words. 'For a Potions Master he knows a lot…' "Well… what he meant… it's hard to explain…" he tried to come up with an explanation. How could he tell Draco that he loved him when the blond was so upset?

"Well?"

Harry swallowed and drew a deep breath. "What I tried to say is that… I… I love you, Draco. I have loved you for a long time…" he finally said. 'He's going to hex my blushing hide to another part of Hogwarts'

'No he won't, for he feels the same for you'

Harry frowned. Where had that woman's voice come from?

Draco tensed before he looked up. "You love me?" he asked. 'Well, duh, he as been following you around lately AND he just said it!' a small voice snapped at him.

Harry nodded and felt his face turn scarlet. "Y-yeah. I do. I have for a long time" he said and smiled at the confused boy. 'I'm a hopeless case when it comes to this' he thought and lightly kissed Draco on the lips. 'I have always wanted to know how they felt, but I could never imagine that they would feel like this. They are like the finest silk and still the softest of cotton… This is a he-takes-my-breath-away moment and I m taking his' he thought and placed one hand on Draco's cheek to hold him steady when he felt the blond start to tremble.

Draco tensed when the boy-who-lived kissed him and he could feel his body shiver. 'This is my first kiss and I'm chairing it with the boy that has been my rival for as long as I can remember! Why am I not pushing him away? Can it be that I want this? Is this love? I m not sure… Can this affect the spell father put on me?'

The two pulled apart and Harry was a slight blush on the other teen's cheeks. He looked lower and saw something else. "What the?" he asked and lifted a hand and traced Draco's lips. "When did you start to wear lipstick?" he asked.

Draco blushed hard and jumped up on his feet. Looking around he spotted a silver plate which he snatched up and used as a mirror. Harry hadn't been kidding, it looked like Draco was wearing lipstick. Black lipstick that is. Placing one finger over his lower lip, he sighed. "It's not lipstick, it's another symbol" he muttered. "Crap, I can't walk around like this! I look like those drag queens the muggles talk about!"

Harry walked over and searched through his robes until he felt the small jar in his left pocket. He handed the jar to the teen and smiled. "Snape gave this to me. It's to hide the symbol. I m sorry" he said and looked down to the floor. "I shouldn't have kissed you with out asking first"

Draco took the jar and smeared the limeish green goo over his lips and watched as the blackness vanished. The skin that was revealed was pinkish and really stuck out on his otherwise pale face. "No harm done. This would have happened eventually" he said and pocked the jar. "Listen, Po… Harry. I don't know if I feel the same way about you as you do for me. I mean, I don't hate you but I can't say that it's love ether" he said and looked at the black haired teen. "I m willing to bind my life to you, but can you give me the time I need to accept this?" he asked. "I need to learn more about this spell and learn to accept it"

Harry nodded. "Take your time. We'll do this step by step. If you need my help or just want to talk, you can come to me, I'll drop everything I have in my hands for you" he smiled. He looked down at his wristwatch and frowned. "We have missed the end of Potion and I have Charms now. How about you?"

Draco rubbed his chin. "I have nothing until after lunch when we have Care for Magical Animals with your class. After that I have History of Magic"

"How about we continue this discussion later? I'll meet you here and we'll discuss how to go from here" Harry suggested.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I need some time to think about this. I'll see you later then" he said and left the room.

Harry looked after him and felt his lips tingle. 'I have kissed Draco Malfoy!' he giggled and jumped on one foot. 'I m such a girl sometimes!'

Xxxx

Draco let his left hand follow the fall as he walked forwards the Slytherin tower. He ignored all the questions his fellow students asked when he passed them. His thoughts were on Harry and the kiss. 'I can't believe this. A few days ago I would never when consider kissing another boy, let alone Harry Potter. But… now when I have kissed him… I feel so light headed' he smiled to himself. 'I m so glad that Harry is letting me take my time in all of this. I can't believe what I am about to think but I maybe able to fall for that prick'

A pair of dark eyes watched as the blond passed him before reaching out and snagged his robes, dragging the teen into the deserted hall.

Draco gasped when he was yanked backwards. He then grunted as his back was slammed against a wall. Opening his eyes he spotted his attacker. "Zabini? What the hell are you doing?" he snapped. Clenching his hands into fists he growled. "Leave me alone"

Blaise shook his head. "No, Draco! I got questions and you got the answer and until I get them you aren't going anywhere!" Blaise snapped and pinned the blond against the wall. "Why are you hanging out with Potter? Switching sides?"

Draco tried to wiggle loose while glaring at the dark haired Slytherin. "Who I hang with is my decision and not yours! I got ill while talking to Snape and Potter came in so Snape told him to get me to med. You heard the Professor. Now get lost for I don't have time with you"

Blaise slammed Draco harder against the wall and growled into his face. "Listen here, Malfoy! I have noticed you odd behaviour for a while now and I haven't missed the fact that every time you have an encounter with Potter something changes in your face"

"What are you talking about?"

"The eye and now your lips. Before you never had a blue eye and defiantly not pinkish lips! What is going on between you? Are you fighting? Lovers maybe?"

Draco was about to snap at him but found himself stopped by a pair of lips. He gasped when he realised that Blaise was KISSING him. 'This is not good! Where is Potter when you need him!'

Blaise let him go and leaned close to his ear. "Well what ever it is, you are going to stop it. You belong to me and no one else. Especially a filthy Potter"

Xxxx

Another chap done and I m so not pleased with this chap! I'll rewrite it when I get the time to!


	7. I see…

I'm so happy for all the reviews that I just might die!

Draco: Then die already so we can get on with the fic!

Me: You want me to pair you up with Blaise?

Draco: …No…

Me: Then shut your yap!

Thank you all! Love ya!

Draco: …I'm going to be sick….

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Yours Truly

Chapter Seven: I See…

Xxxx

Draco's eyes narrowed into angry slits. How dare the boy before him touch him with his filthy lips? "Get lost, Zabini. You disgust me"

Blaise growled. "I disgust you? Me? The only thing that is disgusting around here is the relationship between you and Potter! Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix!" Blaise snarled in the blonde's face.

Draco could feel his hands shake with anger. 'I need help. When Blaise is like this, there's no telling what he'll do.'

Xxxx

Harry yawned once as he took notes on what the Professor was saying. He wished that the class would end so that he could see Draco again. His thoughts had been on the blond ever since he came into the classroom. He looked up to see what the Professor was writing on the board, when he got an awful taste in his mouth. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, but the taste didn't go away. 'What the hell is that? It tastes like I just ate a jar of shoe polish!'

Ron looked over to his friend and frowned. "What's wrong, Harry? You look like you've eaten a fly." he commented.

'Worse, Ron, worse' Harry sighed. "I wish I had," he said, then raised his hand to get the teacher's attention. "May I go to the loo, Professor? I feel like I'm going to be sick," he asked. Why lie? Half of the Hogwarts staff knew how to tell if Harry was lying or not.

The Professor nodded after eying the teen carefully. "You may go, Mr. Potter, but you should go to Pomfrey if you are feeling ill."

"I'll do so, Professor," he said, and then leaned close to Ron. "Can I copy your notes later?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Only if you tell me what is going on. You usually never feel ill during class. Only in when you get poisoned in Potions," he said.

Harry smiled. "Sure, later, when we're alone," he said and made a dash for the door after he had collected his stuff. Once he was outside, he rested his back against the wall and covered his eyes. 'What the heck happened? I have never experienced that before.' he thought, sighing. At least the taste was fading, but it still sickened him. Just as he was pushing away from the wall to go to the bathroom, he gasped as images crossed his sight. He saw a blurry face that appeared to be wearing something black, with dark hair on its head. Snapping his eyes open, Harry looked around at his surroundings. "Something is wrong, because I never have visions." he said to himself, heading down the hall. "It must be Draco."

Xxxx

Blaise used one hand to fist Draco's robes, holding his wand in the other. As soon as he saw another student, he paralyzed them, and wiped their minds so they wouldn't remember him dragging Malfoy along the corridor towards the exit.

Draco was growling and cursing as he tried to pry the hand off his robes. He didn't want to go with Blaise, and definitely not outside where there was less of a chance that a teacher would see them. He struggled even harder when the gates came into view. "Blaise, please, come to your senses!" he pleaded. 'That's sooooo unlike me, but I am a desperate man right now!'

Blaise looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Are you scared, Drakey? Afraid to go out in the sun with your best friend? We've done that before, so why are you struggling?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Draco laughed. "Friend? What friend would force another to do something against his or her will!"

Blaise smiled and looked back to the gates. "I would, and I'm a good friend."

Draco frowned and searched for something that could help him. He looked to his right, and was glad to find a vase. It wasn't big, around the size of a volleyball. He took it gently, and held it in his left hand. 'Sorry, my 'friend', but I'm not going anywhere with you!' Looking up to see if Blaise had felt him, he smashed the vase into the side of Blaise's head.

Blaise didn't get time to react, as something slammed into the side of his head, causing him to sink to the floor, clutching his aching head. He didn't realise that he had let go of the blond until he heard someone running away from him. Opening one pain-filled eye, he spotted Draco. "Get back here! You and I aren't done yet!"

Draco ran for all he was worth. He didn't think of anything but escaping his ex-best friend. His duo coloured eyes scanned the halls before him. 'I've got to get to safety, but where… OUFF!' he gasped; he had smacked into something. He cried out in pain as he fell flat on his ass. He looked around, but didn't see anything. "I ran into air and got knocked on my ass? I'm a weakling!" he exclaimed.

"You're hardly a weakling, Draco," came a voice from nowhere.

Draco looked around for the person, for it sounded like someone he knew. He didn't get a chance to think about it, as a soft fabric covered him where he sat on the floor. He looked up and spotted a smiling Harry. "What the!"

Harry smiled still and kneeled down beside Draco, holding the invisibility cloak close around them. "Shh…" he hushed the teen.

Draco let his mouth close when he heard someone running down the hall. He looked back, and through the cloak, he saw Blaise coming towards them. He tensed, about to shout something, when Harry covered his mouth with one hand and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay, he can't see us," Harry told the tense blond.

Blaise growled when he didn't see the blond Slytherin. "Curse it! He's fast! Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Draco. I'll teach you not to hit me in the head!" he cursed and continued down the hall.

Harry waited until Blaise had vanished down the hall before he sighed. He didn't remove the cloak as he looked back to Draco. "What was that about? What did Blaise do to make you run like that? And hit him, for that matter?" he asked. He had never seen the young Malfoy run that fast since he was punched by Hermione.

Draco didn't look up as he leaned against the wall, clutching the material that had saved him from Blaise. "Zabini deserved what he got. He tried to hurt me, so I defended myself," he said. Draco still found it hard to believe that his best friend would try such a thing.

Harry held Draco close to him. "Hurt you? Why would he do that? What did he do before I got here?" he asked.

Draco looked into the emerald eyes and then back to his clenched fist. Should he tell Harry what had happened? Why not, sooner or later the golden boy would find out. "I was walking towards the common room when he grabbed me from behind. He was angry with me for being around you. I didn't tell him why I was around you, and then he—"

"Let me guess, he kissed you right?" Harry cut him off.

Draco looked at him. "Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

The black haired teen pointed to Draco's lips and smiled. "Remember that I activated the symbol there? When I was in class, I suddenly got this awful taste in my mouth, so I had to leave. I guess that when he kissed you; the spell warned me. Your breath belongs to me and not Blaise. When I got out, I saw fuzzy images before my eyes, so I figured out that you were in trouble," he said, stroking his thumb over the skin just below Draco's left eye.

Draco nodded. "I guess you're right. The spell doesn't want anyone else to touch what is yours," he said. Touching his lips he frowned. "Next time Blaise tries something like that again, I'll bite him," he muttered.

Harry smiled. "Don't draw blood though, I feel woozy at the taste of blood. What happened after that?" he asked, wanting to get back on the subject again.

"After he kissed me, he dragged me to the gates. He said that we could finish the 'discussion' outside. I smashed a vase into his head, and ran face first into you. I believe that he wanted to hurt me when we got outside," he said, rubbing his arm. "I just want to go back to the common room, but I'm afraid that Blaise is there waiting for me," he said.

Harry stood up and pulled the blond with him. "Why don't you rest in the secret room? Blaise can't hurt you there," he offered.

Draco nodded and slipped out from under the cloak. "Thanks. Just give me the password and I'll go there"

Harry whispered the words into Draco's ear before kissing it and pulling away. He giggled at the blushing face before him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I'll see you later, then. Here, take this cloak and wear it until you get to the room, just in case Blaise shows up again. I just want to make sure that you get there safely," he said, then wrapped the invisibility cloak around the blond. Said blond smiled at his actions. "We aren't truly a couple but we sure act like one," Harry said.

Draco blushed; Harry was right. A few days ago he would have pounded the boy into the ground for touching him, but now… everything had changed. He wasn't the bully he had pretended to be. Looking into the emerald depths, Draco leaned up and quickly kissed the other boy before pulling the cloak's hood up over his face. "See that as a thank you for helping me," he whispered.

Harry heard the soft footsteps leave him as he turned to go back to class. All of a sudden, he felt a lot better.

Xxxx

Blaise growled out the password to the Slytherin tower and stormed in. His fellow students looked up and decided not to talk to him. He appeared to be in a foul mood, and when he was in such a state, it was best to just stay away.

The dark haired teen marched up to Pansy, who was playing cards with a second year Slytherin. "Has Draco returned yet?" he asked, almost yelling at the stunned girl.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "If you don't calm down I'll get Snape. No, Drakey hasn't returned, why? Are you looking for him?" she asked, and then placed her cards on the table. Blaise had ruined her play lust.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! I wouldn't be asking for him if I weren't looking for that brat…!" he said, but quickly realised what he had said.

Pansy felt her jaw hit the floor. Every Slytherin in the common room turned to look at him. "Y-you called Draco a b-brat? You've never called him that before," Pansy said, stunned by Blaise's comment.

The dark-haired teen looked around. 'Nicely done, Zabini. I bet that Draco would laugh his nice ass of if he got the wind of this' he thought. "What! So I called him a brat, big deal! We are all Slytherins!"

Crabbe frowned. "Even if we are, we don't say such things about each other. Sure, Draco isn't always the nicest to be around, but he's never called anyone in here something bad. Shame on you, Zabini," he said.

Pansy blinked. 'There's actually a brain in there? Neat.' "He's right, Blaise. Draco has been your friend from the start, and he's never left your side, even when you punched him for accidentally bumping into you when you were in a foul mood! I think you need a time out mister!" she snapped and poked him in the chest. "Get some rest and don't show yourself in here until you've calmed down!"

"Who do you think you are? You can't give me orders!"

"No, Zabini, but together we can!" the rest of the Slytherins shouted. They were annoyed with the dark-haired youth. Even if Slytherins looked cold and didn't seem to care about others but themselves, they still cared about fellow students. Having Blaise hack on Draco, who was liked amongst the Slytherins, was just wrong.

Three students dragged the struggling Blaise to the boys' dorm, and Pansy snatched his wand. "You won't get out until you calm down," she said before casting a locking charm on the door.

Blaise growled loudly. "Just you wait, Malfoy. I'll prove to them all that you are nothing but a filthy whore. My filthy whore…"

Xxxx

Sorry you guys to cut it here… I know that you have all been waiting but I have been really busy! Gomen!


	8. The king of idiots

Sorry, but I lost my computer to the blasted virus!

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter eight: The king of idiots

Xxxx

The snow fell quietly over the lake. The winter was coming, and Hogwarts prepared for the big Christmas feast.

Draco caught a snowflake in his palm and sighed as it melted away. He couldn't help but be jealous of the small flake. "Lucky that you can melt away when things go wrong," he mumbled, sitting down on the snow covered ground.

It had been a month since Blaise had 'attacked' him, and a month since he had realised how much the Slytherins cared for him. They had made sure that Blaise would not try to harm him while they were both in the same room.

Draco sighed and looked at his clock. 'He's late'

"Draco!"

The blonde looked up and saw The Boy-Who-Lived running towards him. Standing up and brushing the snow off his behind, Draco turned to face him. "So, you decided to show up now? What took you so long? And didn't Weasley and Snape's pet want you to go to Hogsmeade with them?" he asked.

Harry panted as he stopped before Draco. "First: her name is Hermione, and second: yes, they wanted me to go to Hogsmeade with them. I told them I would catch up with them later. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. It hadn't been easy to convince Ron and Hermione to go without him, but telling Ron that he would get some alone time with Hermione quickly got the red-haired boy on his side. He had been a bit surprised when Draco had owled him earlier that morning.

Draco blushed and looked away. He rubbed one arm as he felt the cold nip at his skin. "I'm sorry if I prevented you from going with your friends, but I really needed to talk to you. Everybody is at Hogsmeade, so I saw it fit that we talk now."

Harry shook his head and stood beside the blond. "It's okay, Draco. After all, we're going there after we have our little 'talk.' So, what did you want to talk about, anyway?"

Draco looked up at him with his duo colored eyes. After a month he had finally got used to his new eye color. "It's been a month, and I feel like we've gotten to know each other better, but still… a month's passed, and you've only activated two symbols," he said, sighing. "I know that it's hard on the both of us, but all the symbols need to be activated before the summer."

Harry nodded. His emerald eyes studied the blond figure beside him. '_If we don't activate the symbols before the summer, Draco would have to… brrr! Even the thought of it sends shivers down my spine!' _Harry shuddered. "I didn't want to rush things. I've waited until you were ready to continue this. You need to tell me what you want and when you want it."

"I know, but remember, this is not all about me. I can't force you to continue this if you don't want to. I'm thankful for you giving me time to think about this, though. I appreciate it." Draco said, and then pecked The Boy-Who-Lived on the cheek.

Harry blushed and rubbed the spot. Draco maybe didn't 'love' him, but he liked him enough to kiss him on the cheek. 'Talk about a sudden turn. From being the untouchable prince of the Slytherin Tower to a warm-hearted boy.' "You're welcome. And by the way, you had a chocolate frog before coming here, right?"

Draco blinked. "How did you know that?"

Harry smiled and pointed to his lips. "Remember? I activated the symbol on your lips so everything you eat, I taste. Annoying when you like fried onions with helem gravy while I hate it," he said, giggling.

Draco silently cursed the boy. It wasn't his fault that he liked the dish. Besides, it wasn't his fault that Harry activated the symbol. He wasn't angry with Harry, but he was a little annoyed that the boy could find things to giggle about when he was being serious.

Harry tilted his head when he saw the annoyed look on the blonde's face. 'I wonder what he's thinking about… will I be able to hear his thoughts once I activate the mind symbol? How do I activate that one? Do I have to want his mind? I don't think I'll ever learn how to do this. The symbols I have activated so far were all activated by mistake. I wonder if Draco hates me, even if he doesn't show it.' Harry thought. He blinked when Draco threw him an annoyed glare.

"Stop thinking so much! I can't hear my own thoughts with your voice echoing inside my head!" the blond muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Since I hear your voice I bet that I have a symbol in my forehead. And to answer some of the many questions you have: you don't have to do that much, really, to activate one symbol. All you need to do is want the symbol and it will activate. I thought that Snape went over this with you a week ago," he sighed as he searched for the small jar he always had with him. Harry had the bad habit of activating symbols far away from the Slytherin tower.

Harry nodded. "Well, yeah, he did. Snape doesn't like me that much, even after he found out that I'm slowly binding myself to you," he said, plucking the jar from the blonde's hands. He coated the small symbol with the lime-ish goo. He watched as the symbol vanished, and a small pink mark was left behind. He placed the jar back into Draco's pocket before they started to walk back to the school.

Draco looked up when they reached the bridge. "Weren't we going to Hogsmeade?" he asked the black-haired teen.

Harry nodded once and lifted his hand. "Accio Firebolt!" he called, and soon his broom was in his hand. "I just needed this. So, shall we?" he asked with a smile.

Draco smiled back, before it dropped off his face suddenly. He looked behind Harry, and his duo colored eyes went wide. He shook his head and frowned. "Zabini? Why are you here?" he asked.

Harry turned around, and suddenly came nose to nose with the dark-haired Slytherin. He jerked back when he saw the sly smirk on the other's face.

Blaise smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Why am I here? Well, I overheard the golden trio talking about going to Hogsmeade, and that The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't going to follow. Then it hit me; Draco had stayed behind too, even after Pansy had asked him to go with her. I have always known that there was a thing between you two, so I followed you, Harry-boy. And before you ask, yes, I over heard your little talk about symbols and such," he said, circling the duo. His eyes were fixed on Draco before they moved over to Harry. "This new information will surely be of interest to Lucius Malfoy. I think I'll owl him tonight," he said, now smirking wider.

Draco balled his hands into fists and growled. "You wouldn't dare! Besides, why in hell should my father believe anything you say?"

Blaise pointed a thumb at himself. "Your father has asked me to keep an eye on you. If I saw you befriending someone outside our tower, or if you start to behave differently than usual, I would owl him and tell him about it. I think that this situation fits in the 'behaving differently' category, don't you?"

Harry moved towards the boy, but Draco stopped him. 'What are you doing, Draco? We have to stop him from informing your father!' he thought.

Draco looked at him and smiled. 'Let me handle this. Last time he attacked me I wasn't prepared, but I had a month to prepare in case he would try again. Believe me, I know what I'm doing' the blonde thought back, now moving towards Blaise. He put on a stressed, slightly scared look. "Please, Blaise don't tell my father… I beg you," he said, avoiding eye contact.

Blaise let out a slightly startled expression before covering it up again. "So, what happened to Zabini? This is the first time in a month that you had used my given name," he said, tilting his head to one side. "And why shouldn't I tell your father? You hurt me a month ago, so wouldn't it be fair if I hurt you now?"

Draco nodded and looked up slightly. "I guess, but isn't there something I can do to make up for that? I'll do anything if you promise not to tell my father about Harry and me."

Harry gasped when he heard Draco say this. What the heck was Draco saying? He was practically offering his body to Blaise! What would happen if Blaise activated the three remaining symbols?

Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes. "And what could you offer me? I don't take money," he said. Ohhh… Things were finally going his way! He would get Draco and hurt Potter in the process. Maybe afterwards he would send that owl…

Draco sighed and walked over so that he was pressing up against the other boy's body. "Would you take me instead of money?" he asked. Draco couldn't help but feel disgusted as he almost recoiled, but he forced himself to stay. "You wanted me before…" he said, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck.

Blaise eagerly embraced Draco. He smirked at Harry over Draco's shoulder. He truly enjoyed seeing the horrified look Potter was giving him. "Why don't we continue this discussion in our tower? It is deserted, after all."

Draco wrinkled his nose both at the comment and the smell of the other teen. He smiled and looked at the object in his hand. "I don't thinks so," he said.

"What?" Blaise asked when he felt a small tap on the back of his head.

"Obliviate!"

Harry looked on as Blaise slumped in Draco's grip and fell to the ground. He looked back up at the blond that was waving his wand at the fallen boy. He sighed and let his shoulders drop. "You scared me, Draco. You could at least have told me what you were planning!" he muttered as the blond moved back to him.

Draco smiled and re-pocketed his wand. "Would have taken too much time. Besides, it worked out well, didn't it? Even if I've changed a bit since you found out about my little curse doesn't mean that I'm weaker in any way. Can we go to Hogsmeade now? I'm dying for a firewhiskey!" he said, taking Harry's hand in his. "If you take me there now without any more questions, I'll buy you one as a thank you for not interfering," he said and threw one last glare at Zabini. "Zabini, The king of Idiots."

Harry looked back at Blaise's body and then mounted his broom. He would have to ask the blond not to put himself in such a dangerous situation again.

Draco pinched him before the black-haired teen kicked of the ground. "I heard your thoughts and just to let you know, I know the difference between minor danger and lethal danger. Now let's go!"

Xxxx

Ron choked on his firewhiskey when he saw Harry and Draco enter the bar together. He poked Hermione in the side and pointed at the duo. "Look, Herm. Harry is here with MALFOY! Something is not right here!" he said, standing up so that Harry would see him.

Hermione smiled when she saw the duo. 'I see that you are trying to hide a smile, Harry, but you can't fool me. I know that you're happy.' she thought, sipping her tea.

Draco looked around and saw the many eyes that were set on him. 'Harry, I'm sorry, but I think I have to yell at you. People are staring.' he thought, putting on a frown.

Harry nodded once. 'Thanks for warning me'

'You're welcome'. Draco mimicked Harry's earlier words. "Thanks for the ride, Potter. I doubt that I'll ever to that again, considering the amount of dirt on your broom. I think I need to burn these robes, they smell like you and it's making me nauseous. I can't stand the smell of dirt, idiocy, and sweat all in one!" he snapped, moving towards a Slytherin table.

Harry rolled his eyes and waved one hand in the air. "Whatever, Malfoy. Shut your yap or I'll make you. You were the one that asked for a ride anyway," he said back. He felt a bit nervous with all the stares he was receiving.

Draco snorted and sat down. "Believe me, Potter, it pained me to ask you. Now get out of my sight before I hex your butt to the next room."

Harry sighed and ignored the blonde when he realized that everyone had gone back to his or her own business. He spotted Ron and smiled brightly. "Hi, Ron! Did you order a firewhiskey for me?" he asked, taking a seat beside the red-haired boy.

Ron nodded and pushed said firewhiskey in the emerald-eyed boy's direction. "So, why did you show up with _Malfoy_, of all people? He didn't hurt ya or anything?" he asked, checking Harry's face for any injuries.

Harry laughed and shook his head, his black hair tossing around. "I'm okay, Ron, thanks for the show of concern. The only reason he came with me was because he was being lazy this morning or something. He asked me for a ride, and you know me. Thank goodness that he didn't say anything during the flight or I would've shoved him of the broom!" he said and took a big gulp of the liquid.

Hermione didn't say one thing. She knew that Harry was lying. 'It's a miracle that Ron doesn't see it. Well, I'll talk to Harry tonight. I don't like it when he keeps secrets from me. I know that he loves Malfoy, but there's something more. Whatever it is, Harry will tell me.'

Xxxx

Sorry for the very short chap, but this is a borrowed computer and I only had fifteen minutes to write. Gomen!


	9. Flutter

Sorry sorry for the last chap! I know it was short, but I think it was good for just having fifteen minutes to write it! Don't you think? I don't think I'm going to like this chap. I have lost all inspiration and all the ideas I had for this fic… ACK!

Many ask the same question and here is the answer: yes, I'll try to write Draco pregnancy even if it is my first MPRG…

And flamers… WHY THE HEXX READ THE FIC WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S SLASH!

Until I have my computer fixed the chaps will be shorter. Sorry… I promise to make them longer again when I get my computer back… along with my inspiration…

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter Nine: Flutter

Xxxx

Hermione looked up when she heard the door to the boys' dorm open. She was sitting cross-legged on Harry's bed, waiting for him. Before her, her homework was laid out on the bed. Her eyes traveled to the door and spotted the black-haired teen she had been waiting for. She smiled as Harry turned to leave. "Come back here, Harry. I need to talk to you," she said.

Harry sighed. 'I should've known I couldn't escape from her,' he cursed mentally. He moved to his bed where Hermione was placing her things in her school bag. "Why are you here and not in The Great Hall, Hermione? You aren't the type that misses dinner," he said, sitting down on the bed.

Hermione threw him a sweet smile and turned to face him properly. "As I said, I need to talk to you. It's really important," she said, taking Harry's hand in hers. She looked up into his emerald eyes and tilted her head. "How long were you going to avoid telling me? I mean, it's so obvious."

Harry blinked. 'What is she talking about?' "What? Tell you what?" he asked; truly confused.

Hermione's smile dropped slightly. "You weren't going to tell me about you and Draco?" she asked. She couldn't help but feeling a bit hurt. Harry never kept secrets from her. Ron was another story…

Harry's eyes went wide and all the blood ran from his face. She knew about Draco… 'Crap…' "Hermione, please… there's nothing between the two of us. If you are referring to the thing in Hogsmeade…"

"No, Harry. Not just that," the brunette cut Harry of. She turned her head to the side, avoiding Harry's emerald eyes. "I must admit that I have been worried about you ever since we came to Hogwarts. You have avoided me and Ron and you have gone missing for long periods of time. I knew that you had a huge crush on him, but there was something more that that. I saw it when you followed him out from The Great Hall at the beginning of the school year. I followed you once; the time you left in the middle of Charms. I knew that there was something you weren't telling the Professor, so I asked if I could follow you to the hospital wing. I lost you on the way, and a little while later I ran into Blaise. He asked me if I had seen Draco, but of course I hadn't. I thought it was strange that both you and Draco had vanished. Anyhow, I walked down the hall he had come from and I saw you two standing there. I didn't hear anything, but I was a bit shocked when he kissed you," she told Harry. She looked back at the boy. "Are you going to tell me now?" she asked.

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had promised Draco that he wouldn't say a word to anyone, and that included Hermione. 'I can't say anything about the spell… Draco would never forgive me. It's taken me so long to gain his trust and I ain't gonna blow it now. What will I say to Hermione…?' He took a deep breath and lifted his head. "Listen, Hermione, you are my friend and all, and I forgive you for sneaking around behind my back, but I can't tell you the truth just yet. Draco and I have something we need to work out before I can utter a word about it to you or Ron. I'm sorry, 'Mione, but please understand…" he said, taking the girl's hands in his. "When Draco says that its okay to, I'll tell you first, okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thanks Harry, it means a lot to me. I won't tell Ron about this little discussion, or the thing between you two, but he is clever for a Weasley, so don't be surprised if he finds out on his own," she said before picking up her bag and moving towards the door. "And Harry, one more thing…" she said as she opened the door.

Harry looked up at the brown haired girl. "What is it?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from her robe pocket. "Draco wants to meet you at your little 'secret place,'" she smiled and waved the paper in the air. She saw the confused look on Harry's face then a frown. "And before you accuse me for going through your stuff and so on, Draco told me to give this to you. He wants to see you six o'clock sharp, and he said, 'Don't be late,'" she said, letting the note go and leaving the room with a huge smile on her face.

Harry accio'd the note to himself, and spotted Draco's familiar handwriting. 'I need to talk to Draco about this. He actually made contact with Hermione? Now I'm confused' he thought, looking at the clock. "Crap, I only have six minutes to get there!"

Xxxx

Draco paced in the small room that only he and Harry knew about. He looked at the wristwatch on his left wrist and sighed. "He's late. I'll wait two more minutes before I leave," he muttered, sitting down.

"That won't be necessary, Draco."

Without looking Draco already knew who was behind him. "Do take a seat, Harry, we have a lot to discuss," he said, and then pointed to the second armchair across from his.

Harry sat down with a deep sigh, and rested his elbows on his knees. "Sorry about being late, but Hermione gave me the note at the last second," he panted. "I had to run though a couple of first-year Ravenclaws to get here on time."

Draco blinked and ran a hand through his loose golden locks. "That's odd. I gave her the note an hour ago. Did it really take her that long to hand you one note?" he asked, and then poured himself a warm cup of tea, which he had prepared beforehand. For a boy who lived in a house where he got everything served to him without lifting a finger, Draco knew how to make good tea and cookies. Not that he would tell Harry that he liked to bake.

Harry pushed his cup towards the blond, wanting Draco to fill his as well. "That reminds me. Two spoons of sugar please," he said when Draco lifted the sugar bowl.

"You remember that you like sugar with your tea? You're an odd character… sugar in tea… blech…"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "No, that was not what I meant to ask. Did you speak to Hermione, or did you threaten her like you did with Ron when you challenged me to a wand duel in first year?" he asked, sipping his tea. "And just for the record, I like sweet tea…"

Draco shook his head and laughed. "That was the old me. At that time I didn't know that my father would give me to The Dark Lord. No, I asked her kindly to give you my message. She knows, Harry," he said, without looking up from the green tea that swirled around in his cup.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's why I'm late. She wanted me to tell her about you and me," he said. He saw Draco tense, so he quickly continued. "But I didn't tell her about the curse or anything like that! I admitted that there was something between us but not what. I said that I would tell her when it was okay with you. You know that I wouldn't betray your trust by telling her without talking to you first," he said, and then reached over the table to take Draco's hand in his. 'What's with me and hand touching today?' he thought all of a sudden.

Draco could feel his heart flutter. Just like it had earlier that morning, when he had realised that he… "Thanks, Harry. I'm glad that you didn't tell her now. There are still things we need to do before we can tell her, but when I say 'tell her' I mean only her! Not Weasley! I know I'm not being mean to him any longer, but still, there are things I just won't share with him," he said, and then put the cup down on the table to free his hand.

Harry smiled. "You almost sounded like your old self there, Draco. Now, what did you want to speak to me about? I've got tons of homework, and I still haven't figured out the riddle we received in Muggle studies," he said, taking a cookie.

Draco laughed. "You still haven't figured out the riddle? It's so easy! I won't say what it is, but I'm surprised that you, of all people, haven't figured it out yet!" he said, placing his hands in his lap. "Harry, the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I have realised something," he said, looking deep into the sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry tilted his head. "And what is that?" 'Does it have to do with the curse?' he wondered.

Draco smiled, waving his hand towards himself. 'Come closer and figure it out' he thought, answering the black-haired teen's question.

Harry cursed himself mentally. He still had to work on blocking the link between them when he wanted some privacy. Not wanting to keep the other boy waiting, he leaned over the table, holding himself up with his arms, which were placed on the tabletop. "Now what did you realis…" he started, but was cut of by a pair of soft warms lips upon his own.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's cheeks to hold him still as he pressed harder on the boy's lips. His heart fluttered again, and Draco smiled against the stunned boy's lips. 'This feels right. Who knew I would fall for Harry Potter?' he thought, pulling back, his cheeks warm with a blush.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds, the kiss sinking in slowly. Looking into the duo coloured eyes, Harry smiled. "Why did you do that for? Usually you kiss me as a reward for something."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "I've realised that it's not impossible…"

"Not impossible… what?"

Draco leaned close to Harry again and smiled softly. "… that it's not impossible to love you, Harry James Potter. I love you," he said, now blushing harder.

Harry laughed and bounced around the table to sit in Draco's lap. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he hugged him hard. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear those words from you?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"No I don't" Draco answered honestly. What else could he do? Lie? Not that that would work—Harry would find out the moment he thought up the lie. Curse the curse!

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Draco's. "I have waited forever," he said, his breath warm against Draco's cheek.

Draco made a noise and pushed Harry back, a playful frown on his face. "Don't get all mushy on me! These robes are clean," he said, and then giggled at Harry as the black-haired teen stuck his tongue out at him. "No seriously, I love you but…"

Harry lost his smile and looked at Draco. "Don't tell me that you love me because of the curse? I would hate it if you felt that way…"

Draco shook his head violently. "NO! It is not because of the curse… but what I wanted to say was… I want to start a relationship with you, but I need time to learn how to love you. In my home, there is no love to learn from…" he said, fiddling with the sleeve of Harry's robe. "I want to learn how to express myself and such. How to be a good boyfriend… and soon, much more."

Harry stroked the blonde's hair and nodded. "You can have all the time you want, love. I'll teach you everything I know…" he said, and then began kissing the blond strands between his fingers.

Draco smirked and pushed the boy off his lap and onto the floor. "I told you not to get all mushy on me, and you're heavy!" he smirked, standing up.

Harry tripped the blond and made him land on his butt before him. Holding Draco close to him he smiled. "Tease…"

Xxxx

Pansy backed away from the door that lead to the secret room, which both Draco and Harry had entered. She had been shocked when she discovered that there was a door behind the wall. She had been listening closely to what the two had been talking about, but she could only hear things that they spoke about loudly. She had heard Draco confess his love for Harry… and strangely… it didn't make her all that upset.

Brushing her hair behind one ear she started walking down the hall. She wasn't angry with Draco or Harry. No…

She knew just the thing to break them apart….

Xxxx

Evil Pansy… I like it… he he….


	10. Voice

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed thus far. I'm touched… Explanation for the late update: Writer's block. (Beta says: How tragic!)

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter Ten: Voice

Xxxx

"… And that is what I want you to bring to the next Potions class. If you fail to bring what I requested, you will lose ten house points. Class dismissed." Snape said, sitting down behind his desk after walking once around the classroom, scaring the shit out of the Gryffindors. He looked up and saw Harry starting to put his things away. "Potter, stay behind. I wish to talk to you," he said, shocking every student in the classroom. Snape never asked anyone to stay behind if it wasn't Draco.

Harry sighed and sat down on his rear again. He knew what Snape wanted to talk about but he still had to act like it was killing him to stay behind. It had been a while since he had spoken to the Potions master, and he had been waiting for Snape to pull something like this. Usually it was about Draco and how he was handling things.

Hermione could see through Harry's act and looked at Snape. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about. Harry doesn't seem all that upset about talking to Snape like he usually does. I wonder if he knows about Harry and Draco… hmmm… well if so, Harry will tell me about it when he feels like it,' she thought, and then put her things into her school bag.

Ron sighed when he heard Snape tell his friend to stay behind. "Bloody Snape. He's probably thinking about how to give you detention or something. I can't really understand why he's out to get you, Harry," he whispered to the black-haired teen. Ron had noticed that Snape often asked Harry to come to his office, and every time Harry returned with a blush on his face. Were Snape and Harry doing something…? Brrr! Just the thought made him freeze and feel nauseous.

Harry looked at Ron with a smile. "I'm sure it's nothing important. I'll see you two later in the common room," he said. He turned to look at Hermione and saw the questioning look in her eyes. He mouthed a 'tell you later' before turning back to the red haired boy. Ron had zoned out for a minute there, and Harry was getting a little nervous. 'I truly hope that he hasn't figured anything out. Sure, Hermione said he's smart, but I don't think he's _that_ smart.'

Ron looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. "Shall we wait outside for you? I mean, it won't be a problem if you want us…" he started when Harry suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to bend over close to his own face.

"Take the opportunity to be alone with Hermione, Ron. This is the last class so you are free for the rest of the day. Ask her if she wants to go somewhere and have fun," Harry whispered into the now blushing boy's ear. "If not, take her to the Astronomy Tower and show her your favourite star. I bet that she'll like it" he smirked when he pulled back. 'I'm such a romantic sometimes. If I need a job I can always work as a match maker' he thought and watched Ron's glance go from his face to Hermione's then back. 'Maybe that's why Draco likes me.'

Ron's face was blending nicely with his hair after Harry had talked to him. How did Harry know about the star thing? He hadn't told anyone about that, not even his brothers. Of course if Fred and George got the wind of that, the whole school would know about it in just a couple of hours. He straightened his back and nodded at Harry with a smile. "Thanks for the tip. We'll see you later then," he said, taking Hermione's hand. "Let's go, 'Mione. I have something to show you."

Hermione stumbled a bit to keep up with Ron's sudden movement. "What's that, Ron?" she asked when she had regained her lost balance, now following the redhead out of the room.

Ron smiled brightly at the girl. "You'll see…"

Harry watched his friends leave with the last students before turning to Snape. He stood and walked over to the black-haired teacher's desk, sitting down on it. "I guess you want me to report our progress," he said, fiddling with Snape's paperweight, which resembled a curled up snake. He had to withdraw his hand when the paperweight lifted its head and tried to bite him.

Snape nodded once and leaned back in his chair. "It's been a while since you told me about your progress."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor. "Well, we've been busy," he admitted. 'Yeah, busy trying to get to know each other… romantically that is,' he thought, but decided to keep that to himself. Snape didn't have to know that his favourite student had a boyfriend by the name of Harry Potter.

Snape had a feeling that Harry was hiding something from him but decided that he wouldn't ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Have you activated any more symbols since we last talked?" he asked instead.

Harry thought for a minute. "Well, we've activated the lip symbol like I told you the last time we talked," he said with a faint blush still on his cheeks.

Snape rubbed his chin and eyed Harry with curious eyes. "I still wonder how you activated that one. You must really want to help Draco," he said.

Harry coughed to clear the lump in his throat. "Well I activated it like I did with the eye, I just touched his lips with my fingers that's all," he lied. 'To be honest, I liked activating that symbol.'

"I see. Have you activated anymore symbols since then?" the Potions Professor asked.

Harry nodded and pointed to his forehead. "Yes, the mind symbol. We still have three symbols left to go," Harry said. "I don't know what to do, Professor. I mean, bad enough that I have to sleep with Draco but one of the symbols will make me own his life. I don't know if I can do that—own his life, that is," he said and looked at his hands.

Snape stood up and walked over to a cabinet, just eyeing the potions behind the glass. "I know it's hard, but it has to be done. Even I think it's better that you own his life, rather than The Dark Lord. If you talk to him about it, I think you'll work it out," he said. 'I'm sounding like a bloody idiot! Am I growing closer to Potter? Merlin I hope not.'

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Professor. I'll talk to Draco about it. By the way, do you have something that can block the mind connection between us? Not entirely but just dampen it or something. Draco is having nightmares, and since we have a mind connection they come to me as well. Draco can handle them but I surely can't!" he said, running a hand through his hair.

Snape looked at him and thought for a moment. "I'll see what I have in the storage room. I might have something that lets you sleep without having dreams. Wait here," he said, and then left the classroom.

Harry sighed and dangled his legs back and forth. 'I wonder what Draco is doing rights now…' he wondered and closed his eyes. Focusing on Draco's sight symbol he started to see blurry images before his eyelids. The fuzziness started fade and soon he saw a perfect picture of what Draco was seeing. Harry frowned. "What is Draco looking at… OHH! Now I see! He's in the shower and what I see is… OH GOD!'

Xxxx

Draco sighed as the warm water ran down his pale body. Smooth hands rubbed the soap over the milky skin and duo coloured eyed made sure that he didn't miss one spot.

'OHH! Now I see! He's in the shower and what I see is… OH GOD!'

Draco jumped when he heard Harry's voice. He looked around but didn't spot the black-haired teen. Realising where the voice had come from, he yipped and looked up so that Harry couldn't see more of his body. His eyes landed on the mirror and Draco blushed when he saw himself in the reflection.

'That isn't helping, Draco! I still see you!'

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head again. 'Harry, don't use my sight! Can't a man take a shower in peace? I thought we talked about this!' Draco quickly sent to his love. Turning of the water he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 'Why are you peeking anyway? I thought you were with Snape.'

'How did you know that?' Harry asked.

The blond used another towel to dry his hair as he stepped up to the sink to retrieve his brush. 'Snape told me this morning that he was going to talk to you. Where is he, since I see that you've got time to spy on me?' he asked as he ran the brush through his hair to make sure that there were no tangles in it.

'Oh, I asked him for a potion so he's of to get it. How are you doing?' Harry asked. Every time he got in contact with Draco he would ask the same question.

Draco smoothed out his hair so it wouldn't be in the way as he fetched his clean pile of clothes. 'As usual, I'm fine. What class do you have now?'

'None at the moment. Professor McGonagall is still recovering from the new prank candy Ron's brothers fooled her into eating so her classes are cancelled. Do you want to go to the Quidditch court and train some? I heard from your team that you've improved.'

Draco pulled on a shirt and a pair of black jeans. He didn't bother to put on his robe since he had no classes and didn't feel like walking around the halls of Hogwards. 'Why not? We might even be able to activate a symbol. Since you activated the mind symbol we've been stuck,' he said, walking out of the shower room.

'That's also something I would like to talk to you about, but let's discuss that face to face. When I'm done here I'll meet you at the court, okay?'

'Okay. See you there,' Draco replied, feeling their link close. He walked down the hallway and headed for the Slytherin tower. "I'll just grab my broom, go to the Quidditch court, and wait for him. There's nothing to do inside anyway," he mumbled to himself, stepping up to the painting that lead to the common room.

"Hi, Draco! Where're you heading?"

Draco jumped a little at the sudden question and looked behind him. "Hi, Blaise," he greeted the dark-haired teen. Ever since Draco had wiped his mind, Blaise had gone back to 'normal' and Draco could relax once again around him. "I'm going to the drom to get my broom. I decided that I need to train some if I'm to beat Potter anytime soon," he said before uttering the password to the painting.

Blaise laughed and nodded. "You need lots and lots of training, my friend! Potter hasn't lost his touch, and I haven't seen you on a broom once this year! How do you expect to win the cup if you don't even unpack that broom of yours?" he asked, walking beside the blond.

Draco snorted and held his head high. "I haven't unpacked it because I just received it from my father. I was going to save it until the next match, but as Snape said: shouldn't you learn the broom so that you don't get unexpected surprises during the match?" he said and entered the common room.

Blaise sighed and pat Draco on the back. "Whatever, Malfoy, whatever. Good luck, and don't crash, okay?"

"What? Worried about me?" Draco asked as Blaise flopped down on the couch.

Dark eyes looked at the blond. "No, I'm worried that the broom might break and we might loose the cup!" he chuckled.

Draco smacked him in the head with his hand and smirked. "Jackass."

"Hi, Drakie!"

'Brr! A cold shiver down my spine. Must be…' "Hi, Pansy. I thought you were studying," he said, moving towards the door that led to the boys' dorm.

Pansy giggled and quickly clutched his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I was, but I met someone that wants to see you. Come on, Drakie, let's not keep your guest waiting."

Draco struggled to keep his balance as Pansy yanked his arm, trying to get him to follow. "Who is it? I mean, is it someone I know?" he asked. If it were a fellow student, he would kill them…

Pansy smiled. "Oh, it's someone you know quite well. I told the guest to wait for you in the Great Hall, so let's go!"

Draco didn't say a thing as Pansy seized his arm and dragged him off. Damn that Pansy! Now he wouldn't be able to see Harry!

Xxxx

"Here you go. Now don't take more then one cup each night. You might get a slight headache, but that is only natural when you try to dampen a fresh link," Snape said as he handed Harry a bottle filled with a yellow liquid.

Harry looked at the bottle and frowned. "Um, might I ask what those small chunks in the potion are?"

"No you may not. It's a secret."

Harry stuck out his tongue and eyed the potion. He was seriously starting to consider drinking the lumpy potion before bed. "I have to go, but I'll talk to Draco later. Thanks for the potion" Harry said and bowed slightly.

Snape snorted and sat down behind his desk. "I hope you do talk to him. Now get lost."

Harry smiled and trotted out from the classroom. "Good bye, uncle Snape!" he teased back before closing the door. He could hear Snape curse after him behind the wooden door. 'I can't pass up a chance to tease him! I'm a bad boy.' Harry thought with a smile, 'Better go to the Quidditch court. Draco is probably waiting for me' Harry started to walk towards the staircase to get out of the dungeons.

'He isn't there, Harry. Draco isn't waiting for you in the Quidditch courtyard.'

Harry gasped and stopped in mid stride. That voice! It had been a while since he had heard it. "Who are you? Come out where I can see you!" he snapped and looked around him. Someone had to be around, or else he wouldn't be able to hear them.

'Come to us, Harry. I need to talk to you. Draco is with me. We are waiting in the Great Hall,' the soft feminine voice said before vanishing into the air it had come from.

Harry looked around a bit more before snapping his head forwards and jogging to the dungeon door. Ripping it open he started up the stairs. 'I don't know who it was, but if Draco's with the person, I need to be there! I can't let anything happen to Draco, not now!' he thought, panting as he exited the staircase and found himself in the big hallway that contained the huge gates that led outside. He looked around and spotted a few students that were looking at him, but quickly going back to their session or whatever they had been doing before he came. He looked across the hall and spotted the door that lead to the Great Hall. He quickly crossed the hallway and opened one of the doors. Slipping inside, he closed it behind him and looked into the Great Hall.

He spotted a woman that was standing beside the Headmaster's table, her back turned to Harry. She wore black pants that hugged her frame tightly, and her top was covered with a long black shirt that flowed freely around her. Her long hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and shone in the many lights that were lit the Great Hall.

Harry took one step closer to the woman, emerald eyes never leaving the still frame. Before his foot even hit the ground the door opened again and Harry turned round to see who it was.

"Pansy, let go of my arm before I seriously hurt you! I mean it!" Draco snapped as the smiling dark-haired girl dragged him into the Great Hall.

Pansy giggled and shut the door behind them. He looked at Harry and smiled wider. "Why, Potter! Nice to see you here! I was going to send someone of to get you but you came on your own!" she said, letting thee blond go soon after. She skipped up beside Harry and looked at the woman by the table. "I'm back!"

Harry frowned at her and looked at Draco. He was shocked to see the pale face of his boyfriend. "Draco…"

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't possibly be her! It just couldn't be! "M… mo…"

The woman turned around and regarded the trio before her. Her sky blue eyes landed on the blond and a smile crossed her pale face. "Hello, Draco."

Draco gulped and took a deep breath. "H-hello, m-mother," he said back.

Harry gaped and turned around to glare at Pansy. Before them stood none other then Narcissa Malfoy. By the look on her face, the boys knew that she knew about their affair.

Xxxx

There! Another chap done and I'm busy as a bee to get another chap up soon.

(Beta says: You better write more soon:D)


	11. A Mother’s Explanation

I was shocked when I opened my mail and found twenty reviews about this fic and all of them were positive! I'm so lucky! I must thank my beta readers for fixing the grammar/spelling errors because haven't gotten one review complaining about such ever since I got them. Thank you two!

He, he… I have evil plans for Pansy… promise… he, he…

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter Eleven: A Mother's Explanation

Xxxx

Draco was pale. Alarmingly pale, Harry noted. The blonde's eyes never left his mother, and he was shaking slightly. He didn't move from his spot as he watched Narcissa move towards her son. He waited for Draco to call for help.

Narcissa stopped before her son and smiled. "Why are you so nervous, Draco? I'm your mother, there's nothing you have to fear from me," she said and tucked a loose lock of dark hair behind her ear.

Draco shook his head. "N-no, mother, I-I'm not afraid," he said and tried to calm down his racing heart. _'She knows, Harry! I can tell! I'm going to get so chewed out!'_ he sent to his love, his mind panicking.

Harry sighed_. 'Calm down, Draco. There is no need to panic! If anything happens I'll stop it, promise,'_ he sent back, then smiled.

Draco dared to look at his lover. _'Just don't hurt her. She is my mother, after all.'_

Narcissa smiled and ran a hand through her son's golden locks. "Why don't you two speak out loud? I'm curious what you two are talking about," she said, her voice carrying no hint of anger whatsoever.

Draco snapped his head back to his mother and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I guess I'm surprised to see you here is all."

The dark haired woman placed her hands on her son's shoulders and smiled slightly. "I think you know why I'm here," she said, looking at Harry before returning her gaze at her son.

'_Here it comes! This will be sweet! Now Potter will learn whom Drakie belongs to! ME and no one else!'_ Pansy though as she grinned. How she loved to play evil some times. _'I know it will hurt Drakie at the beginning, but soon he'll see that he was meant to be with me!'_

Draco nodded. "I guess you heard about the curse from father and you're here to punish me?" he said. He didn't dare to look up, afraid to see anger on his mother's face.

Narcissa kneeled down on the floor before Draco and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. "Yes, it's true. Your father told me about the curse and the Dark Lord, but I'm not here to punish you," she said, then smiled at the shocked look on her son's face. "I'm here to tell you how happy I am to know that you have managed to get away from that horrible doom."

Harry gaped. Narcissa, wife of Lucius Malfoy, was not angry with Draco? He thought anger ran in the family! _'But then again, Narcissa was a Black before marrying Malfoy.'_

Draco blinked. "You're not angry with me?" he asked. He had a hard time believing his mother. During his childhood, he had never seen his mother smile at him, or hug him, for that matter. Why had she changed all of a sudden?

The dark haired woman shook her head. "No, I'm not angry with you, Draco. I'm glad that you are now safe. When your father told me that the Dark Lord wanted to bind himself to you with the Nepthrun curse, I was devastated," she said, looking into Draco's duo colored eyes. "You are my only son and your father had, in but a few minutes, doomed you to a life filled with pain and darkness in order to save his own hide. He never spoke to me about it until two nights after you had gone back to Hogwarts. I knew I had to act quickly, so I used magic to contact Harry," she said, and then looked at the dark-haired youth.

Harry frowned. Contact him? How… "Wait a second. You were the voice I heard when I caught Draco, and you later told me that he was by the lake?" he asked, going over to Draco's side.

Narcissa nodded. "I had to act fast. I knew that Draco didn't have that much time. I thought that he would be better off bound to you then to the Dark Lord. I know that you have a big heart, Harry, just like your father. I know that you will do anything to help Draco, and for that I'm glad," she said, taking Harry's hand in hers.

Pansy was shocked. This wasn't turning out the way she had hoped.

Harry blushed as he heard Draco's mother say this. "Well…" he said but didn't know how to continue. He looked at Draco, who was now smiling slightly out of relief. "I guess I have a huge heart to fall for someone I've hated for so long," he said.

Narcissa took Draco's hand and placed it on top of Harry's. "I hope you aren't angry with me, Harry. I just wanted my son to be safe. Draco is the only happiness I have ever experienced in my cursed marriage to Lucius. I wanted to make it up to you, Draco, for not acting like a mother to you," she said, and then hugged the two boys close.

Draco wrapped his arms around his mother. He had never heard his mother admit to her actions before. "Why didn't you behave like the mother I needed so much when I was little? Why did you turn me down when I needed comfort after that blow father gave me?" Draco asked. He wanted—no—_needed_ answers.

Harry blushed when the female Malfoy hugged him and her son. Draco's words a second later startled him. Ever since he first saw Draco he had though that he was a stuck up snob with lots of money and a snotty attitude. He couldn't believe that the blond actually had a rough childhood like himself. _'Draco…'_

Narcissa pulled back and looked at her son. "You can't guess how many times I just wanted to sweep you into a hug and hold you tightly and never let go. How often I have wanted to kiss you on your cheek and comfort you whenever you were sad or needed love. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was your father," she said, wiping away a tear from Draco's eye. "My marriage to your father was forced, and he never let me have any kind of freedom. I didn't even get to choose if I wanted a child or not. I thought that any child that he could produce would be a miniature version of him, and in truth, you were," she said, and then placed a finger on Harry's lips without looking at the boy. She seemed to know that he wanted to say something.

Draco's eyes grew in size. Was his mother saying that he was exactly like his father? "Mother…" he began before she covered his lips as well.

"You were a mini-Lucius, by looks anyway. I didn't get to see you the first few days since your father wanted to examine you closely without me nearby. When I finally got to hold you I forgot everything that was happening around me. At that moment I wasn't married to a blond devil, but I was the mother of a sweet little angel," she said, slowly taking away her fingers from the boys' lips. "When I was well enough to get out of bed, your father forbade me to touch you. I wasn't even allowed to feed you or comfort you when you cried at night. He only allowed Death Eaters to touch you. When you grew up, I still wasn't allowed to touch you. Your father said that he would hurt us both if I approached you in a motherly way. Therefore, I couldn't be the mother you needed, Draco. I'm sorry," as she finished her story, she broke down into tears.

Draco was crying as well. All those years of loneliness… it _was_ because of his father. "That bastard… stealing the most important thing a child needs," he whispered, hugging his mother again.

Harry watched the two Malfoys hug and cry, trying to forgive each other for all those years. Harry smiled and looked up. His smile dropped as they landed on the now angry looking Pansy. Walking over, careful not to disturb the two, he stopped before Pansy. "Thank you for reuniting them, but you can scat now. You're no longer needed here," he whispered hotly.

Pansy fumed. "And what if I don't want to leave? You know that I know about the curse, and I will tell everyone on this school about it! You just wait until…"

"Until what, Parkinson?" asked a familiar voice.

The small girl turned around and gaped when she discovered their Potion teacher hovering behind her.

Snape glared down at Pansy with loathing in his black eyes. Lifting his wand he muttered 'obliviate' and caught the girl as she fell to the ground. He looked up at the shocked Harry and gave him a glare that made the emerald-eyed boy face away from him. Looking past the Boy-Who-Lived, he spotted the equally shocked Malfoys. "Long time no see, Narcissa," he said politely as he stood with Pansy in his arms.

Narcissa stood and gave him a slight bow. "Hello, Severus," she greeted back before smiling. "Still doing forbidden spells and still getting away with it?" she asked the Potion master.

Snape snorted and arranged Pansy's still body in his arms to lie more comfortably. "That spell is not forbidden if used at the right time. I guess she called you about Potter and Draco?" he asked and looked at Draco who was holding his mother's hand in his.

She nodded. "Yes she did. I was glad that Lucius were gone that day otherwise Draco wouldn't be standing here. I see that you have managed to keep him safe as you promised, Severus. I hope you have told him all about the curse"

Snape nodded. "Of course. I told him the exact same thing I told you when you were placed under it," he said, deciding to dump Pansy on a table until they were done talking.

Draco and Harry gasped and turned to look at Narcissa Malfoy. "You were put under the same curse as Draco?" Harry asked before Draco could do it.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Yes, that was years ago. Draco came to be only because of the curse, not that I regret it though" she said, stroking Draco's hair.

Draco became scared. "But if you are cursed, doesn't father know that you are here? Won't he come after you?" he asked. "And if you're under the curse, how come you don't have duo colored eyes like me?" One word could describe how Draco felt: confused.

Narcissa shook her head. "When your father joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named decided that he couldn't be bound to anyone but his master. The Dark Lord broke the bond, and it hurt a lot for years, but I would go through the pain for all eternity just to be separated from Lucius," she said, now looking at Harry. "Don't worry about Lucius, Harry. He can't use my sight or my mind like he could yeas back," she said, and then looked at her watch. "I have only a half an hour before I have to return and until then I want to hear about what you have planned for the future. You know, with the baby and all," she said, smiling.

Draco and Harry blushed. "We haven't gotten that close just yet, Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said, bowing his head to hide his blushing face.

Even Snape turned a bit red before he picked up Pansy's body and left the Great Hall.

Narcissa shook her head and giggled. "Call me mom or Narcissa, Harry. Being called Malfoy makes me a little ill," she said, taking a seat by one of the tables. She patted the seats beside her, and when the two boys were seated, she took their hands. "I will tell you two about having a baby and what you'll need for it the best as I can. First, have you thought of a name?"

Harry and Draco learned that there were over twenty-two colours of red during that discussion.

Xxxx

Wai! Another chappie! What time is it? Holy CxxP! 01:13am? I need sleep!


	12. Bloody Hell…

Honestly, I don't know why you all like this fic! When I write it I don't see why it's so good as you all say. Thanks! Love ya!

For those who are asking when the 'lemony' part comes… well… I don't want this fic to be one of those 'Oh I love you let's make love' fics ok? Love is complicated! …. And writing a love scene is equally hard…

Betareader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter Twelve: Bloody Hell…

Xxxx

"What kind of name is 'Lure'? Isn't that what you use to catch fish with? Can you really name a child 'Lure'?"

Draco blinked and looked up from where he was reading his potion book. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

Harry looked at Draco with a frown. They were both sitting in their 'private' room, studying for the next Potions test. Closing his book after deciding that he couldn't concentrate, Harry settled on the floor before Draco and looked him in the eyes. "I'm talking about the name your mother suggested. 'Lure' if it were to be a boy…"

"Ain't happening in a million years. I will not name my child after a thing that is a substitute for a worm. Nope, never," Draco said, and then looked back to his book. "I don't care if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl; I know I'll hate every moment I have to carry it," he said.

Harry tilted his head. "You really don't believe that. I'll be by your side twenty-four seven and I believe this will go just fine" Harry said, laying his hands in Draco's lap and looking up at him with huge emerald eyes.

Draco sighed and closed his book. It didn't seem like he would be able to study in Harry's presence. Looking down at his lover he frowned. "Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who has to carry the kid," he said, trying to sound upset but knowing that he failed miserably.

Harry gave the blond a sexy smirk and leaned closer to Draco's face. "I still think that you'll enjoy every moment of it when you feel the time is right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, and I hope you want to spend yours with me," he whispered against Draco's slightly pink lips.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "Of course I do. If you had asked me that question a few months back, I would have hexed you to the muggle world for good," the blond said. He was about to kiss Harry again when he suddenly gasped for air and clutched his chest. "Ghn…"

Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and stood up on his knees. "Draco! Are you ok?" _'Speak to me, please!'_ What was wrong with the blond? Was he having a heart attack? But Draco was so young… could you have a heart attack at their age?

Draco shook his head and took a few deep breaths. "I… I'm ok…" he said and after a few minutes he recovered completely. He looked up and smiled at Harry before smacking him lightly on the head. "As I said before: you have a bad habit to activate symbols far away from our towers" he said and peeled open his shirt. Since it was so warm in the room the two had taken of their cloaks.

Harry blinked, not sure what Draco was talking about. When Draco had peeled away the shirt, Harry's eyes widened. A small symbol marked the flesh above the blonde's heart, marking the pale flesh. "A symbol…" he whispered and touched the mark with hesitant fingers.

Draco nodded. "The one to bind my life to you. Now I'm really stuck with you, oh the horror!" Draco said, placing a hand on his forehead.

Harry laughed and grabbed Draco's cheeks and brought him down to face him. "Come here, you drama queen," he whispered, and then kissed the blond hard.

"HARRY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Harry and Draco separated so quickly that Harry fell flat on his ass and Draco tumbled backwards off the armchair. Harry shook his head and looked at the door, his forelocks falling into his eyes, stinging.

"Holy…"

"That's my line, Harry! What are you doing kissing Malfoy!" Ron demanded. He was flushed red in anger and even his eyes flashed like flames.

Draco rubbed his head and stood up. "Ow. Nice move, Weasley. You officially scared the scrap out of me," he said, moving over to Harry's side. "You ok?" he asked the black-haired boy on the ground.

Hermione stepped into the room from behind Ron. She gave Harry and Draco an apologizing look. "Sorry, I couldn't stop him. He figured out that you were in here when Neville told him about your secret place," she said sheepishly, looking down at her feet in shame.

Draco looked at her before looking at Harry. "I thought no one knew about this room except you me and Hermione."

Harry nodded. "I guess I have spoken to Neville about it. Remember the truth potion we made together at Potions and Snape made me test it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess Neville took advantage of that. I fell unconscious after a while and after that I remember zip, nada," he said, rubbing his head.

Ron stormed into the room and the door closed after him, hiding the room from sight again. "Let's get back to my question, shall we? Why the bloody hell did ya just kiss Malfoy for!" he snapped, bringing the attention back to himself.

Draco sighed and looked at the redhead. "Because I just read that I can suck Potter soul out through his mouth? Honestly, Weasley, why do you think I kissed Harry for?" he asked sarcastically.

Ron stormed up to them and glared death at Draco. "Because you are a bloody faggot, that's why! Leave Harry alone if you know what's good for you!" he snapped. "Are all Malfoys gay like you?"

Harry gaped. Looking over Ron's shoulder he saw Draco's hurt look. _'Draco… don't let his words get to you,'_ he said softly over their link. "Ron, listen okay!" he said, and then turned his angry friend around.

Ron really didn't want to turn his back to Draco but Harry gave him no choice. "Harry, why didn't you just use a spell to knock him off you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I told you to listen. Ron, if you say another word before I'm done talking I'll use '_silenco_' on you," he warned. Seeing that he got Ron's attention, he sighed. "You want to know why I kissed Draco, right? Well, I'll tell you. I love him. We've loved each other for months. And before you start talking, no, I'm not under a spell," he said simply. He really didn't want to start talking about the curse before this first bit of information sank into the head of his friend.

Draco smiled. _'You aren't under a spell if love isn't counted as one,'_ he sent his lover and smirked when he managed to produce a blush on the other's face. "It's true, Wesley. All he says is true. Ask your girlfriend if you don't believe us," he said, pointing to Hermione.

Ron twisted around to snap at Draco when Hermione shoved one finger into his face. Ron blinked and looked at Hermione with big eyes. "W-wha…"

"Now you listen to me, Ron! I can't understand you sometimes! A few months ago you said that if Harry ever fell in love you would accept the person no matter who it was. Harry loves Draco! Draco loves Harry too, and would never hurt him. Ron, you know Harry as well as I do, so why can't you accept Harry's choice?" she asked, letting her hand drop to her side.

Ron took a few calming breaths as his shoulders slumped. "'Mione… I remember what I said. I'm sorry but it's just hard to accept that Harry is in love with Malfoy of all people. I was kind of hopping that he would fall for Ginny. Mom hoped so too…." He said, sitting down in the armchair where Draco had been sitting before. "Mom has always wanted Harry to be a part of the family, and so have I…"

Harry sat down on the floor before Ron. Looking at Draco he smiled. _'Can we get some time to talk? In private?'_ he asked through their link.

Draco nodded. "Come on, Granger, I think it's time to hit the Great Hall. If I'm not mistaken, it's almost time for supper," he said, taking the girl's hand.

Hermione looked confused for a few seconds before catching on. "Yeah, you're right. We'll see you later then," she said, following Draco out of the small room.

Harry watched his lover and friend leave before returning his attention to the boy before him. "Ron, I know that you've always hoped for me to fall for Ginny and all… but I just can't see myself and her like that. You, Fred, George, and Ginny are like siblings to me. Even Hermione is like the little sister I never had. Just because I fell for Draco doesn't mean that I can't be a part of your family. I love you all and I hope that you don't end our friendship just because of Draco," Harry said, taking Ron's hand. "Or is it the fact that I'm in love with a guy that you can't accept?"

Ron shook his head and smiled. "To be honest, I don't care if you fell for a girl or a boy… I just want you to be happy. The reason I blew up like that when I saw you two is the fact that I see Malfoy like I see his dad. Our families have never gotten along well and to top it all, Malfoys follow You-Know-Who. I'm afraid that he'll fool you and break your heart, or even deliver you to You-Know-Who. I just can't trust him," Ron confessed. "After all, he's been bullying us for the last couple of years," he said, looking up to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry nodded. "Tell me something I don't already know. I know I can trust Draco not to deliver me to him. The only one in his family that is loyal to that bastard is his father. I can't tell you now how I know about all that or what really is happening between me and Draco, but I hope that you can at least wait to break up our friendship until you get to know the true Draco. Can you do that?" Harry asked. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the small pause of silence that followed.

Ron looked down and his shoulder started to shake.

Harry swallowed. Ron was going to push him away! _'He's so angry he's shaking!'_ the emerald eyed boy thought.

Ron suddenly threw his head back and laughed out loud, startling Harry. "Break up our friendship! Because of Malfoy! Not even in your dreams, Harry! I will try to get along with Malfoy before I decide anything, and I won't owl my mother and tell her about this, okay mate?" he said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness…'_ "Okay. Thanks Ron."

Xxxx

Draco sighed as he felt the hot water hit his skin. Ever since he had been marked by Harry, he had been taking a shower each day to get rid of the potion that hid the symbols. He looked down to his chest and stroked the new symbol softly.

'Damn it, Harry! Of all the times to activate a symbol you have to do it today when the Slytherin shower rooms are broken! I don't mind the common bathrooms but I just hope that no one comes in until I've covered the symbols again!'

'_I told you I'm sorry! I didn't intend to activate the symbol!'_ Harry's voice came back to him. _'How come it's so dark on your side of the link? I can't see a thing!'_

Draco sighed. He had learned from the last time he took a good long shower to keep his eyes closed. Taking his shampoo bottle in one hand he squeezed some of the content out and massaged it into his blond hair. _'I knew you would sneak into my mind and use my sight, so I have my eyes closed. I'm taking a shower, if you were wondering, and I certainly don't want to repeat the "accident" that happened last time,'_ he told his dark-haired lover. _'Now go away so I can shower in peace. You might own half my body and my life but I still want some privacy.' _

Harry huffed. _'Darn you…'_ he said, and then left the blond alone.

Draco smirked and continued his shower. He cleared himself of all the suds the soap had left behind and turned around to fetch the small jar of the lime-ish coloured potion Snape had given him. Blinking, he looked around but couldn't see the small jar. "Crap! Did I leave it in the common room! What if one of my two doofus bodyguards eats it! I don't know how I'll explain that to Snape!" he panicked. To be honest, he was more afraid to walk out of the shower rooms with all his symbols visible. It would cause so many questions and rumours to come out.

"This little thing is that important to Snape? Cool."

Draco snapped his head in the direction of the voices. His jaw fell open when his eyes landed on the people holding the potion jar.

"Hi, Malfoy! Nice war paint!"

"The demolition duo…. Weasleys!"

Xxxx

I'm sorry to cut this chap of like this…. I guess I'm a sucker for cliff-hangers. Ha ha ha ha!


	13. Put Me Down!

Sorry for the wait. Had a lot to do.

I like to write this fic, and I'm glad that I have a loyal beta reader to fix my errors! I can leave the dirty work to someone else to fix. P

The part that you all have been waiting for is slowly coming up! To bad I can't post a detail love scene on but I promise to make up for that! I'm terribly sorry but if I write a good love scene here on I'll risk to be thrown out… again… sigh….

Beta Reader: Princesspepper

Xxxx

Chapter Thirteen: Put Me Down!

Xxxx

Draco held the newly acquired towel around his waist as he glared at the Weasley brothers. "May I ask what the hell you're doing in here?" he asked, trying to give them his famous Malfoy glare. It didn't work all that good, considering that he was standing in the same room as two fully dressed elders while he was sporting only a towel.

George smirked as he tossed the small jar in the air. "This is a common bathroom, am I right? I mean, we have every right to be in here," he said.

The blond wasn't amused. "Can you give me my jar back? I'm asking nicely," he said, holding out his hand. He didn't want to loose his temper but they were pushing him towards the edge.

Fred snatched the jar away from his brother and looked at it. "I don't see your name on it. Besides, what is this stuff?" he asked, taking a sniff of the lime-coloured goo. "Smells like… like… crap," he said, wrinkling his nose. "If I doubted that Snape did this potion I would change my mind right now"

George shook his head. "So what is it, Malfoy? A new trap for our golden boy?" he asked, walking closer to the blond. "Or doest it have to do with that black paint all over you?" he continued as he slowly backed Draco up against the nearest wall.

Draco growled softly at the red haired teen before him. Curse the height difference between him and his attackers! Why did all Weasleys have to become so damn tall! "None of your business!" he snapped. "I haven't caused you or your brother any problems this year so can you please leave me alone? The potion is for fixing a screw-up in an extra Potions class Snape is making me go to," he said, clutching his towel closer. He started to feel uncomfortable as the twins cornered him.

Fred and George looked at each other before grinning. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked, his eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions.

George nodded with a snigger. "I sure am, brother," he said, looking at Draco once more.

Draco raised one eyebrow before he gasping out loud. He didn't get time to defend himself as the twins attacked.

"NO!"

Xxxx

Harry muttered a curse as he stared at his Potions homework. He and Ron had been stuck for two hours before Hermione had swept Ron away for some 'fun.' "What the heck is a swe… che… sfa… however it's pronounced!" he asked himself.

'HARRY!'

The black haired teen snapped the pen in his hand in two as he tensed at the sudden scream. He shocked Neville who sat beside him as he straightened his back suddenly. 'Draco?' he asked through their link. He knew that it had been Draco who had screamed his name because everyone else in the Gryffindor common room hadn't reacted to the scream. 'What's the matter?'

He could hear Draco huff on the other side of the link. 'I'll tell you what the bloody matter is! The demolition duo has kidnapped me! They're dragging me off somewhere and I'm only dressed in a towel! Help!' Draco sent back, sounding desperate.

Harry's mouth fell open. Fred and George had snatched his Draco? How dare they! Sure, he tolerated most of the twins' pranks and jokes, but this time they'd gone to far!

'Don't worry Draco, I'm coming.'

xxxx

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU FILTHY GANGSTERS!" Draco snapped as he banged his fists against George's back. It was a miracle that no one had stopped them or noticed them as they had walked down the hall. Well, the twins had walked and Draco had been carried, slung over George's shoulder all the way.

Fred sighed at the blonde's snapping and cursing. At least he thought Draco snapped and cursed at them. He knew that Draco would start screaming as soon they left the shower room so he had cast a silence charm on the blond and stayed ahead of the group and made sure they wouldn't be seen.

George huffed as they reached the door that lead to Harry's secret room. Looking at his brother he frowned. "And now what? Do you have the password? I mean, I didn't drag him over here and almost have my back broken just for you to not know the password that will let us in" he said, flexing his now tired shoulder.

Fred smiled. "Relax, brother dear. I have the password. I just knew that interrogating Harry after that little potion accident would pay off," he said before saying the password. Waiting until his brother had gotten into the room, he closed the door before turning around to have a look around. "Nice," he whistled.

George nodded. "Isn't it? Too bad that he hasn't got a bed in here. Would have given us more room to test our new products," he said, dumping the now squirming blond on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

Draco gasped as he was dropped on the springy couch. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what was going on and where the couch had come from. He looked up at George and Fred, who were now looming over him. He noticed for the first time that Fred had a backpack, and he was removing it without letting his eyes drift from Draco's almost nude form. "What the hell are you two staring at! You have no right to touch me or treat me like this! Just wait until Snape finds out!" he growled.

The twins looked at each other. "Should we give him his voice back? I mean, it won't be as much fun if we can't hear him," Fred said, reaching for his wand.

The other twin raised his shoulders. "Do whatever you please. As far as I know this room is sound proof. Besides, what we're going to do to him will hopefully leave no marks. Not permanent ones at least."

Draco's eyes went wide as he listened to the two. He didn't even acknowledge that his voice was returned to him. Leave marks? Okay, that did it, he was so out of here. "Let me leave this place at once! I demand that you release me!" he snapped and tried to push them away from him. He struggled as he was firmly pushed flat on his back on the couch.

"Nuh uh, Malfoy! You are in no position to give us orders! Now why don't you relax and let us do our stuff," Fred said as he started to line up different products on the small table.

George nodded. "You heard my brother, relax. Hopefully it won't hurt that much," he said and held Draco's hands above his head.

Draco swallowed. He could feel the heat from the two around him and it made him nauseous. Tears stared to flow down his cheeks as he shook his head, begging them to leave him alone. The towel was slipping away from his waist and threatened to fall to the floor.

"He doesn't have to worry about anything. For your own good you will not proceed with whatever you are doing."

The twins tensed and slowly turned around to face the door.

Harry wasn't amused. Not at all. He didn't scream at the sight that met him as he walked into the room but he sure wanted to. Frowning he gave the two a glare that warned them that if they didn't move that instant sparks would fly. "Get off him, George."

George and Fred quickly scrambled away from the blond. They stopped before the fuming black-haired teen and smiled. "Hi, Harry! How's it hanging?"

"…"

"Good then? Well we must be going. Our shop doesn't run itself!" they said, trying to leave the room. On their way out, Harry stopped them.

Harry looked at the two with stormy emerald eyes. "Before you leave, you might want to know what I did before coming here. I knew that you two were up to something, and I have warned you once before. If you ever did something that would upset me, I would owl your mother and tell her exactly what you are selling behind Dumbledore's back," he said, letting his arm drop.

The twins paled. "You haven't owled her yet, have you?" they asked at the same time.

Harry looked at them. The black locks of hair on his forehead parted to reveal the lightning scar, making him look even scarier then before. "Hedwig is holding the letter as we speak. You have…" he started before looking at his clock. "… Three minutes to get to the owlry before she leaves. GO!"

Fred and George almost tripped over each other as they tried to get out from the room at the same time. They both shouted curses and other things, such as, "stop the owl, or it's all over!"

Harry didn't bother to follow the duo. He closed the door and sealed it. His emerald eyes landed on his almost naked lover and he quickly rushed over there. "Draco! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?" he asked, falling to his knees before Draco.

Draco had his eyes closed and an arm covered them. He shook his head softly, not removing the arm. "No they didn't hurt me. The only thing that was hurt was my dignity," he said, his voice sounding like a whisper.

Harry sighed in relief that Draco was all right. He reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He could feel that Draco was affected by what had happened even though he didn't show it.

Draco sighed and reached up to hold Harry's hand. "What has happened to me? Before the whole curse thing I was respected by all, almost feared. No one would even consider a prank that involved me. Did the curse make me weaker? Did it make me pathetic?" he asked, sounding tired.

Harry shook his head. "You aren't any weaker then before, Draco. People still respect you but you've shut that fact out, and only see the opposite. Your father's betrayal changed your world, I guess…." he started to ramble when he heard Draco snort.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

Draco removed his arm and looked into the stormy emerald eyes. "Shut up and come here," he said, dragging the black-haired teen up onto the couch. "Show me that you respect me by activating the last symbols. Show me that you love me, Harry. Convince me that I'm still strong," he said between kisses.

Harry swallowed. He was unsure if Draco just wanted to prove to himself that he was still strong. But after a quick look through the blonde's mind he was convinced that Draco really wanted him. Kissing the blond he closed his eyes and let his senses take over.

Draco felt warm, warmer then he had ever been before. It was like a fever, yet it wasn't agonizing. He could feel Harry's hands all over him, and when the pain came it was quickly forgotten as the black-haired teen kissed him breathless.

Xxxx

Narcissa watched the rainfall outside the window. She stroked the soft black and white feathers of the bird on her arm. "You must fly as fast as your wings can carry you, Skata. My sons are in danger and only you can warn them."

Skata lifted her head and looked out through the window. Ruffling her feathers she let out a soft sound before leaving into the rain.

Narcissa sighed and closed the window. "Draco, Harry…" she whispered.

"Narcissa?"

The dark haired woman turned around to face her husband. "Lucius. Are you looking for something?" she asked politely. Her voice carried no love for her husband.

The blond man stepped up to her side and gazed out through the rain. "Why are you up here?" he asked without looking at his wife.

"I sent our son a message, telling him that it's okay if he wants to stay at school during Christmas. He may want to spend time with his friends," she told Lucius.

Lucius shook his head. "Friends are pathetic. When our Lord is bound to Draco, he'll never be allowed to be with his friends again."

"Just like I was forced to?" Narcissa asked and looked at the blond man.

Lucius turned his steel grey eyes to his look down at his wife. "You will never speak to me like that again. You were given to me and you just have to accept that."

Narcissa could feel her temper rising. The man was slowly ticking her of. "Your Lord gave me to you in order to give you a son. ONE son that you are now giving to him! Lucius, you are the one that talks about how proud you are over your only heir, yet you have sentenced him to a lifetime of pain and suffering!"

Lucius turned around to face his wife. His eyes shone with anger. "You will shut up if you value your life! We may not be bound any longer, but I still own you! I own our son! I'm loyal to our Lord, and if he wants my son then so be it! If Draco dies I'll just get a new heir!" he said and turned around to leave. Before he opened the door he addressed his wife one last time. "Draco isn't allowed to stay at school during Christmas. The Lord wants to meet him. He wants to activate the spell on the last day of this year."

Narcissa didn't move one muscle as Lucius left. She looked at the window with a small smile. "I'm so sorry, Lucius… but nether you, nor your precious Lord, will ever see Draco again."

Xxxx

Sorry for the long wait!


	14. I’m Not Scared

Ok I'm not even going to say how sorry I am for not updating lately. I have a job you know….

The lemon thing… well, I just couldn't post a real lemon here on I have been thrown out before and I don't want to risk it again. I'll write a lemon but I will only post that part on Sorry.

I'll make two chaps and post them. I promised Love Lost In Misery that I would. Hopefully my beta reader won't break down from all the work…

Beta reader: Princesspepper

(Princesspepper's notes): Of course I won't break down! I love to proofread!

Xxxx

Chapter Fourteen: I'm Not Scared

Xxxx

Lucius bowed before the fireplace before straightening his back. "My Lord," he mumbled, looking at the dancing flames.

"Lucius, has my order been carried out?" a deep rumbling voice asked from the flames.

The tall blond man nodded once. "I would never let you down, My Lord. My son will come home during Christmas like you wanted. I sent the letter with our most trusted messenger," he said. He didn't tell The Dark Lord that it had been Narcissa that had sent the letter. That woman wouldn't get any credit for this.

A low chuckle made the flames dance faster. "Good. You have never let me down thus far, Lucius, don't let me catch you doing so now."

"I will not, My Lord"

"There is one thing that has been bothering me for a long time, Malfoy. Something that I fear will have to be taken care of before this year ends."

Lucius looked up. "And what is that?" he asked. He had never heard the word 'fear' come from his Lord.

The flames suddenly stopped dancing. "Your wife. I have felt that her loyalty to me has failed."

Xxxx

Narcissa placed her hand above her chest as she listened to the two. She swallowed and started to walk down the hallway. _'So he knows of my betrayal. That leaves me with no choice. I must flee,'_ she thought as she vanished into the darkness of Malfoy Manor.

Xxxx

'Tap tap tap.'

Draco mumbled as he tried to block the annoying tapping out.

'Tap tap tap tap.'

"Go away…" he muttered, turning his head. Feeling his chin sliding along something soft and warm he blinked his eyes open. He groggily looked around and tried to remember where he was, and what he had done the day before.

When the 'bed' grunted under him, all memories came back with a bang.

Harry stretched his sore muscles and yawned. His arm was wrapped around the body on top of him, and the other was placed behind his head. Emerald eyes opened to look at the fuzzy image of Draco. Smiling, he let the hand that was resting on the blonde's back run up to tangle itself in his blond locks. Bringing Draco's head down, he kissed his lips. "Morning…"

The blond Slytherin groaned and sat up on the couch, his knees on ether side of the black haired teen under him. "Good morning," he said, rubbing his back. He gasped as a burning pain ran up his spine. "Dear God… ow!" He mumbled as he got of the couch, taking the sheet that had covered the two with him.

Harry sat up and fetched a blanket to cover himself with. He fumbled for his glasses that lay on the floor by the couch. "Are you alright?" he wondered, running a hand through his tousled hair. He could clearly remember what happened last night. "I mean both body _and_ mind," he asked. He really didn't want Draco to be mad at him. The blond had after all been stressed and confused, and he really should have refused Draco's request.

"You know that I'm still in the room, Harry. You really must work on the link thing," Draco said from where he was standing before the full-length mirror.

The black haired teen stood up and let his head drop. "Do you regret… you know…? I mean…"

Draco sighed and laughed. "I couldn't be happier," he said, and then turned around, the blanket covering his whole body. "Last night you truly showed me that you loved me. You treated me like a person instead of a little kid that can't take care of himself, or an object like my father does. From the start you have treated me like anyone else, and you even let me choose the pace of our relationship. You have activated the symbols for _me_, not for your own selfish needs like Voldemort would have done. And I can proudly say that I'm not afraid of the future, now when you have showed me that you truly care about me," he said, letting the blanket drop down to his waist.

Harry blinked and looked down at the blonde's pale body. A pinkish mark covered the creamy skin of Draco's belly. At first it didn't look like anything he recognised, but just as his eyes had traced the symbol it started to shift. "What the…"

Draco just smiled as Harry's confused look. "Snape told me that all the symbols would vanish when they were all activated. The last symbol will stay, but it will change form into something that symbolises our union," he told the scared teen.

Emerald eyes snapped up to meet two silver orbs. "You mean that all symbols are gone now? Will I still be able to use your sight and such?" he asked. He didn't see any of the symbols that had marked Draco's body anymore and his eyes had once again returned to the liquid silver they once were. This was good. Now Draco didn't have to worry about his symbols in public, and hopefully people would stop asking him about his duo-coloured eyes. But would he still be able to read the blonde's mind and see through his eyes? He would feel so much safer if he knew that he always would know if the blond was in danger when he wasn't around.

The blond nodded. "Yes. You are still able… why?" he asked and lifted one eyebrow.

"N-nothing! Promise! I was just wondering that's all" Harry quickly said and let his gaze drop back down to Draco's belly. His eyes widened as he realised what the symbol on the pale skin looked like now when it had stilled. It was the Slytherin house emblem, the snake, with wings that came from the Gryffindor emblem. It was curled protectively over the blonde's stomach and its wide mouth was open, daring anyone to touch it. Harry let his hand slide down the snake's form and then he blushed hard. "Um… you said that all symbols had to be activated to make this one change shape right?"

"That's right."

"Does that mean that you also had a symbol… down there?" Harry asked, blushing a bit harder.

Draco blinked before turning red as a tomato. "W-why do you a-ask that?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Forget it. It was a stupid question anyway," he said before blinking. He looked behind the blond and frowned. "What's that?"

Draco turned his head to see what Harry was asking about. He frowned as he heard the same annoying tapping on the door. Wrapping the sheet tightly around himself he moved towards the door. He stopped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Let me do it. Unlike you, I don't have another life to take care of," Harry said, and then nodded towards Draco's stomach.

Draco turned a nice shade of pink when he realised what Harry was talking about. How could he have forgotten about that? He placed a pale hand on his stomach and blushed. The last symbol had been… did that mean that he…? "I…. I…."

Harry smiled, forgetting about the odd noise for a minute. He took Draco's free hand and nodded. "Remember what you just told me? All symbols had to be activated in order to create the symbol that you have on you now. That also includes the symbol you were afraid to activate…"

"'My future heir will be'…. I'm having a child… and I'm not afraid of the fact…" Draco whispered before looking up. He smiled and threw his arms around the black haired teen and laughed. "I'm not scared!"

Harry caught the blond but couldn't keep his balance and fell backwards on his butt. He winced as he hit the floor, but at least he was the one that took the impact and not Draco. He looked down at the blond and laughed. "I'm glad that you aren't. And WE are having a baby," he corrected, pushing Draco away from him slightly. "Draco… you know that I'll be by your side every step of the way, right? I won't leave you, or the child, and I'll never let any harm come to you," he said, stroking Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded. "That thought is the only thing that kept me going the last few months. It's the only thing that's keeping me form breaking down and crying right now. I know you will be here for me and the brat," he said with a smile.

Harry frowned and smacked Draco on the behind.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Draco exclaimed as he rubbed his assaulted bottom.

Harry shook his head. "Not 'brat.' Baby," he corrected and moved to get up. "Sorry about the spanking but I just couldn't accept that you called it a brat."

Draco stood up and warped the sheet harder around him. "I guess old habits die hard. Damn my father," he said as he remembered who had taught him how to act and talk.

'Tap tap tap tap tap.'

Harry suddenly remembered the noise. "Stay here," he said to Draco before moving to the door. He reached out to turn the handle, looking back once to make sure Draco didn't follow. Then, he opened the door…

"SQUARK!"

"AHH!" Harry exclaimed as something black and white slammed into his face. He waved his arms around to avoid falling over.

"Harry!" Draco gasped as the black haired teen cried out. He calmed down when he saw who had "attacked" his lover. "Skata!"

The bird heard her little master's voice and quickly flew over to land on his naked arm. Cooing, she nuzzled the boy's cheek.

Harry spit out one black feather that had gotten into his mouth when the bird had slammed into him. He turned around to see where the black and white being had gone to. Seeing the bird on Draco's arm he calmed down. "You know the bird?" he asked, going over to the blond.

Draco nodded and carefully removed the small note attached to the bird's leg. "Her name is Skata, and she is a magpie from Europe. Hold her please," he said and placed the bird on Harry's shoulder.

Harry winced as her claws scratched his naked skin, reminding him that he and Draco still were dressed in just blankets.

Skata tilted her head as she looked at the emerald-eyed teen. Using her beak, she plucked some old breadcrumbs from under her feathers. She used her beak to offer the crumb to the boy, cooing as she did.

Harry lifted one eyebrow as he noticed what the bird offered him. "Um… where did you get that from?" he asked, politely shaking his head at her offer.

"Unlike owls, Skata lacks a lot of stamina. She needs to eat often. She is mom's bird, so whenever mum uses her, she puts crumbs under her feathers so she doesn't have to stop as often to search for food. Mom relies on her more then she would with an owl. She must really like you, because she doesn't offer her food to those she doesn't trust," Draco said as he read the note.

"What was that noise? Are you okay, Harry?"

"Oh my God! I'm blind!"

Harry quickly turned around to see his best friends stand behind him. He noticed that Ron was covering his eyes while mumbling and whining. Hermione was gaping at him. Looking down, he blushed hard and quickly covered himself up better. "Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hermione blushed and turned her gaze away. "We were wondering where you were and came here to look for you. Then we heard you shout and we rushed over…"

"Only to see a butt naked Malfoy! Oh the horror!" Ron whined and rubbed his 'abused' eyes.

Harry frowned. "Correction, Ron. Neither of us is naked. We have blankets covering us, you know," he said, looking at Draco. He noticed the tensed shoulders and the shocked eyes of his lover. "Draco? What does the note say?" he asked.

Silver eyes looked up to meet emerald ones. The silver orbs were filled with fear and shock. "My mother… father…" he began before looking down at the note again. After a few minutes he looked up again. "My father has promised to give me to The Dark Lord by the end of the year… and my mother is in trouble…"

Xxxx

Whewww….. I'm beat.


	15. Old Promises

Ok, on with the next chap as promised… remind me never to promise something like this again!

This chap will be SHORT! It won't be about Harry and Draco… just so I have a chance to think about next chap.

Sorry Princesspepper! Don't break down on me!

Beta reader: Princesspepper

(Princesspepper's notes): Don't worry, I'm fine!

Xxxx

Chapter Fifteen: Old Promises

Xxxx

The manor looked so empty. No sounds were coming down the dark hallways.

The owner of the manor walked along the halls, looking for his wife. Hard silver eyes scanned every corner, every dark space. But no one was there.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called, stopping before the staircase. He was not happy. He had been searching for that miserable woman for hours. Narrowing his eyes, he started up the stairs. "Narcissa!"

xxxx

"Are you sure that you heard their exact words?"

"I'm sure."

"This could mean problems. Huge problems."

Narcissa nodded from under the huge hood she was wearing. "We have to do something. This wasn't planned."

The man before her nodded as he passed back and forth. "We have to change our plans. We can't let _HIM_ get his hands on Draco."

The dark-haired woman stood and placed her cup of tea on the table. "You are right. My sons must get away from Hogwarts."

The man stopped pacing and looked at the woman. "'Sons'? You only have one son."

Narcissa looked down and placed a hand on her belly. "Maybe, but…"

Dark eyes followed her movements and landed on her hand. Eyes widened before closing. "You are…"

"Yes. Do not tell anyone," Narcissa said, and moved over to the man. "No one may know until I say so. My sons will be the first ones to know. Especially Draco."

The man sighed. "There you go again. You only have one son. One son that we need to get out of Hogwarts."

"No, I mean sons. Draco is my son by blood, but since Harry is bound to him, I consider Harry my son as well," she said, looking at the man. "I won't leave one of them there where Lucius may get his hands on them."

The man snorted. "We can't save Potter. His fate has already been sealed. No matter where we take him, he will never escape Voldemort's rage."

Xxxx

'_Where are you woman?'_

Lucius had stopped searching for the woman he had spent so many years with. He knew he wouldn't find her in the manor.

'Stupid woman. You are only making things harder for the both of us.'

Night had fallen over the land, yet Malfoy senior couldn't rest. His eyes scanned the darkness, hoping to see anything that would tell him where is wife had gone. Yet he knew he wouldn't find her.

'You are defying our Lord. I'm sorry, but I have been given my orders.'

Silver eyes closed as the tall man sighed.

'You must die… and you know me. I'm a man that carries out the orders I have been given.'

Xxxx

'_SLAP!'_

The man jerked as the woman slapped him.

Narcissa lowered the hand she had used to slap the man. "Never say something like that again! I know you dislike Harry, Snape, and I won't judge you for that, but never speak like he doesn't have a way out of his fate! I won't leave him there to fight The Dark Lord! Never!"

Snape lowered his hand from where it had rubbed the abused cheek. His gaze landed on the floor as he sighed. "Narcissa… you know you can't take Potter from Hogwarts. If he ever leaves the walls of the school, he'll be hunted down and killed by all the Death Eaters in the area. We can take Draco, but Potter…"

Narcissa turned around to avoid looking at the black-clad man. "It's just so hard… not only for me, but it will be for the boys. When I was bound to Lucius, I couldn't stand being apart from him. It felt like I would be ripped in two if I even wandered into another room than the one he was in."

Snape nodded and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "But you fought that feeling. I know Draco as good as you do, and I believe that he'll make it. Our goal is to make both of them free from HIM, but to accomplish that they need to be apart. Draco is the one HE is after. We must bring him here," Snape said, looking out through the window where they were standing.

Narcissa nodded. "I sent Draco a note. By the end of the week, he will be here. I believe in them," she said, looking down at her belly. "I know they will live to see my secret."

Xxxx

There, two chaps as promised. Sorry about the delay but as I said: I have a job to do. This fic as well as the rest of them will not be updated as often as before… gomen.


	16. The Hardest To Do

Whoho! I finally got time for this chap! YES! I took a long summer break and went to Florida to visit four of my biggest fans! Had a great time!

Thanx for all the reviews! I truly love you all!

Beta Reader: Princesspepper (Give her a pat on the back for being a good, helpful person)

Xxxx

Chapter Sixteen: The Hardest To Do

Xxxx

"I can't say how bad I feel for you, Draco. I'm truly sorry."

Draco shook his head and looked at the brown haired girl. "It's not your fault I have a maniac for a father. Don't beat yourself up over that," he said, looking down at the note in his hands. The note his mother had written. He could tell by the way the letters were placed on the paper that his mother had been in a hurry when she had written it. She usually took her time to write notes, using small and fine letters. He let his fingers trail over the text. _'Mother…'_

Harry sighed and glanced at his blond lover. How quickly things had changed; he had been so happy earlier that morning. Happy about activating the last symbol, and because he had remembered what it meant. Draco was with child. Harry's child, to be exact. Then… when Skata had came with the note… everything had gone downhill. He didn't like the sad look on the blonde's face. He could tell that Draco was worried about his mother, and it was starting to affect him as well.

Draco finally sighed and folded the note. He stuffed the small piece of paper into his pants pocket and stood up. "We can't do anything about it now. I must talk to Snape at breakfast," he said, and then smiled down at Harry. "I don't think he'd like to hear about last night."

Harry snapped upright beside Draco and frowned. How could Draco change moods, just like that? _'He's faking it; I can see that in his mind. I'll play along for now… until we can talk about this, just the two of us,'_ he thought. "You wouldn't dare to tell him about it! That would be cruel!" he muttered.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, poor old Snape. He'll get a heart attack before turning into dust from the horror. Come to think of it, it would be fun to see his reaction, but then again I would be forced to hear…"

"Ron Weasley! You're babbling again! And I think Harry meant it would be cruel to _him,_ not Professor Snape. Why don't we go to the Headmaster? He might…"

"No!" Draco interrupted the girl. "The old goat doesn't have to know a thing about this. Whenever I've spoken to him about my problems, my father has found out. I don't need him to find out about me and Harry," he told her. "I didn't talk to him when this whole thing started, and I'm not going to start now. I have enough problems as it is."

Harry frowned. "You've actually spoken with him? When?"

The blond looked at him before walking through the door. "When I feel like talking about it, I'll tell you." _'Later, Harry… later,'_ he quietly sent to his lover.

The golden trio exchanged looks before following the blond. If Draco had freely spoken to Dumbledore about his problems, he must have been truly desperate. The blond hated the old man deeply, and avoided him as much as he could. So what had been so horribly wrong that forced him into talking to the headmaster?

Harry clenched one fist. _'Whatever it was, I hope it doesn't have to do with HIM.'_

Xxxx

The black haired man growled in frustration as he looked down the hall. He had been waiting for almost one hour now. Leaning against the wall next to the doors leading to the Great Hall, he sighed. What was taking the young Malfoy so long?

"But I still think…"

"Hermione, please… drop it."

Snape knew those voices. One belonged to the brown haired Mudblood girl, and the other to young Draco. Looking up from where his gaze had fallen on the floor, he spotted the small group heading his way. Pushing himself off the wall he walked over to them. "And where have you been? Breakfast started over half an hour ago," he informed them, his eyes glued to the small blond.

Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We have been talking about stuff. Sorry Professor," he apologized. He looked at the pale man and frowned. He didn't like the way he was looking at his lover… but there was something more in that gaze. Something he couldn't explain. "Is there something wrong, Professor?" It couldn't hurt to ask, now, could it?

Snape snapped his eyes to the scared wonder boy. Potter knew something was wrong. Did the boy have a sixth sense or something? "I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy, here. Now," he simply said. He didn't need to tell the black-haired teen any more.

Draco tilted his head. Snape was acting weird… weirder then usual. "If it's about the curse, you don't have to worry about it. It is done," he said, and then let his gaze drop, his cheeks turning red.

Snape looked at him with questioning eyes. They grew larger after second and he blushed harder then any of them had ever seen during their years at the school. He coughed and looked at the blond again. "You mean…" he began.

Harry nodded. "Last night."

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. _'Narcissa… things just turned worse…'_ he thought. Looking up, he took Harry's arm in one hand, Draco's in the other, and dragged them with him, heading for the dungeons. "Weasley, Granger, go the Great Hall. You are late," he snapped.

Ron blinked. What just happened? "Where are you taking them?" he asked.

Snape stopped and glared at the red-haired teen. "Go to the Great Hall, Weasley, or face detention," he growled, leaving the stunned teens by the door.

Ron blinked and looked at Hermione. "You know what that was all about?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "I have no idea, but the look on Snape's face… it was…" she trailed off.

The red-haired teen frowned at her before looking in the direction the three had gone. "… Harry…"

Xxxx

Harry gasped as he was flung inside the Potions classroom, Draco right behind him. "Darn it, Snape! What's wrong with you?"

Draco rubbed his sore arm as he looked at the man that had protected him for years. "Is there a reason for you to drag us down here?" he asked.

Snape looked at the blond and nodded. "Sit down, Draco. You too, Potter, for what I have to tell you will be hard on both of you."

The two sat down on the benches and looked at the Potions master. Harry took Draco's hands in his and smiled lightly at him. _'You okay?'_ he asked mentally.

Draco nodded. _'Yes, I'm fine.'_

"Have you two finished talking mentally?" Snape asked.

Harry turned his gaze to the Professor and nodded. "Sorry, Professor Snape."

The black-haired man sighed. "What I'm going to tell you is important, so I want your full attention, okay?" he said, waiting for the boys to nod. "This is not easy. Not for me or you, but it must be said."

The boys nodded and watched as their Potions Professor sat down before them.

Snape took a deep breath and looked up in order to face the two. "I have spoken with your mother, Draco," he began after a few minutes.

Draco gasped. Snape had talked to his mother? "Is she alright? She is not in danger, is she?" he asked. He was worried. Really worried. He could feel Harry grasp his hand a little tighter, and he tried to seek comfort in that little gesture, yet couldn't.

"She is alright at the moment, but she has been forced to flee from the Malfoy manor. She told me that the Dark Lord is coming for you, and he has ordered your father to kill your mother. She's frightened to death, so she fled. She's hiding in my cottage at the moment, and she's safe. She and I have decided that we need to put our plan into action sooner than we wanted to. Since it's not that long before the year ends, we must act now."

"What happens at the end of the year?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at him and sighed. "Lucius is expecting Draco home for the Christmas holidays. He will be there to activate the curse."

Draco could almost feel his heart stop. His father and the Dark Lord… so soon? Why hadn't…? "I – I…"

"The Lord doesn't know about you and Harry, yet he knows that Narcissa is going to betray him. Narcissa and I have decided that Hogwarts is too dangerous now, and therefore you must come with me, Draco. We must leave Hogwarts and hide you and your mother until the He is dead," Snape said, and then took one of Draco's pale hands in his.

Draco looked at the Professor with his silvery eyes. "You mean that… what about Harry? What will happen to him?"

The Professor sighed and looked at other boy beside the blond. "He must stay here, under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. Narcissa wanted him to come with us, but he just can't."

"And why is that!"

Harry almost jumped of his seat when the blond shot up from his seat and snapped at the black-haired man. "Take it easy, Dra—"

"No!" Draco interrupted. "Just tell me why I have to leave him behind! Why must he stay while I hide? It's _me_ He's after!" Draco growled, his fist shaking.

"That is why you must leave. He will know something is wrong when you don't return to the manor at Christmas. He will come here looking for you. If we bring Potter with us, we risk the chance that He will find the hiding place."

Now Harry felt a little confused. "How would he find the hideout if I came there?"

Dark eyes landed on the boy. "You and the Dark Lord share the same power. You can sometimes feel when He is around and the same goes for Him. He can feel where you are at all times. I don't want to risk Him finding Draco because you two want to be together," he said, and then looked at Draco. "I'm sorry but that's how things are."

Draco nodded. "I understand, uncle Snape. It is just…"

"Hard, I know," Snape finished for him. He turned his back to the two and walked towards the door. "I'll go and talk to the Headmaster. Pack only the necessary and get ready to leave as soon as possible. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall," the black-haired man said, leaving the two alone.

The blond sighed and stood. "I'd better get ready. Come with me?" he asked, avoiding looking at Harry. It hurt too much. He felt glad that he would meet his mother and all, but it hurt to know he had to leave his lover behind.

Harry stopped Draco by grabbing his arm. Turning the blond to face him he lifted the blonde's chin and looked into the silver orbs that were filled with tears. "We'll get through this. As soon as the Dark Lord is dead, we can be together again and then I'm sure it will be forever," he said, wiping away one stray tear from under Draco's eye.

The blond nodded and hugged the dark-haired teen hard. "You're right… you're right…" he mumbled into Harry's robes as he let the tears flow.

Xxxx


	17. How long can I stand this?

My life sucks…. I never get time to write anymore… sigh. I'm sorry about the last cap, truly. I have gotten tons of mails that complain about the lack of details but I haven't gotten in touch with the writer inside…

This chap is unbeated. I haven't gotten in contact with my beta reader. I'll repost this chap when I get it beated. So WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR! English is not my first language!

Xxxx

Chapter seventeen: How long can I stand this?

Xxxx

Hermione sighed as she watched her best friend stare at the paper before him, not caring to read the text on it. He had been like that ever since Draco had left the school. The brown haired had noticed that he lacked the energy to study and slowly he was failing his classes. The only thing that hindered him from falling faster was his friends.

Ron bit his bottom lip and looked at Harry. Leaning closer to Hermione he made sure the professor wasn't looking at them. "I can't stand seeing him like that…" he whispered. He quickly sat back in his seat and looked like he was busy writing down what ever the professor said when said professor looked in his direction. When noting that the close was clear he leaned back next to Hermione. "How could that blond sna…"

"Ron!" Hermione warned him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! How could Malfoy just dump him like that? I mean, didn't they have something special or something?" he asked. The image from when he first saw the two together still sent shills down his spine, but seeing them after that didn't bother him that much.

The girl looked at her 'boyfriend' and then down at the paper before her. It had been two months since Draco had left Hogwards and Harry still hadn't told them why. She had lied in her bed many nights just thinking about it. Things didn't make sense.

Xxxx

Flash Back

Xxxx

"May I have your attention please?"

All students stopped their chatting when they heard the headmaster speak up. It had been a while since he had done that.

Dumbledore looked around the great hall to see that he had all of his students' attention. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have important news to tell you all. One student from the house of Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is leaving Hogwards" he said out loud so that all students would hear him.

The Slytherins fell silent. Heck, the whole great hall fell silent. But it didn't stay that way. Soon the whole room was filled with mumbles about Malfoy, why he had to leave, stuff about the dark lord and so on.

At that moment Snape entered the great hall with Harry by his side. There weren't many students who noticed, they were all busy mumbling to each other. Snape followed the dark haired boy to his seat by the Gryffindor table and left him there as he walked to take his place by the other professors.

Hermione and Ron instantly noticed that something was wrong. Harry's eyes were red from crying and his skin was pale… almost as pale as Draco himself. He didn't even look up to look at his friends.

When Dumbledore saw that Snape had taken his seat he turned his attention back to his students. "I know that this is sudden. Professor Snape will come to the Slytherin tower and talk to those who have questions. Also, with mr. Malfoy leaving Hogwards the spot for seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team is now open. Talk to the team captain if you are interested in try out for the spot. Now, please, enjoy your dinner. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to talk to the professors" he ended his speech and sat down.

Ron gaped. What in the? "árry?" he asked and looked at the sad teen by his side.

Hermione tried to catch Harry's eyes with hers but the boy just rested his head in his folded arms that lay on the table. "Harry…."

Xxxx

End Flash Back

Xxxx

Hermione blankly looked at the paper before her as he remembered the announcement. Harry hadn't spoken much since then and they hadn't heard from Draco in a while.

"´mione. ´mione!"

"Wha? Ron?" she asked as he shook herself out from her thoughts.

The red haired teen frowned. "Class ended five minutes ago. Where were you?" he asked. He didn't like it when his girlfriend spaced out on him, ok, he didn't like it when anyone spaced out on him.

Hermione shook her head, brown hair waving around her. "Sorry, Ron, I guess I got lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about Harry and Draco. I just can't understand what happened that would force Draco to leave Harry like that" she said as she stood to gather her stuff. The class was the last one they had that day so they weren't in a hurry.

Ron nodded. "If only Harry would open up to us. I don't know how to help him if he doesn't tell us what is wrong" he sighed.

"Who says I need help? My bond with Draco is under strain so it's natural that I'm feeling down"

Ron and Hermione spun around to face the dark haired teen they were talking about.

Harry smiled as he tilted his head. "But don't misunderstand me, I do appreciate you trying to help me" he said.

Ron took a deep breath and looked into the emerald eyes of his best friend. "Hey, that is what we do. We are after all the golden trio aren't we?" he asked with a small smile. "How are you, really?" he then asked, his smile dropping.

Harry sighed. "It hurts to know I can't be with Draco for a long time. The bond between us is struggling to reunite us. How Draco's mother handled this I can't understand. But then again, things were different between her and Lucius" he said and followed his two friends down the hall, heading for the Gryffindor Tower.

"You mean that…"

"Lucius bonded himself to Narcissa many years ago, Hermione. It is by the bond that Draco came to this world. After many years she managed to break the bond… I feel uneasy and depressed to the point it hurts because Draco is not here with me. How Narcissa felt when he bond broke I don't want to experience" the black haired teen told the girl.

Ron walked by them, silent. The new information made him think back over the many years he had known the blond. Malfoy had been the perfect image of evil to him. A devil in the disguise of a beautiful blond haired teen. He still felt like he couldn't trust Draco, not as much as Harry wanted him to, but he was slowly letting go if his hatred. As the truth slowly came forth he could put thing together. Why Draco had acted like he had forwards him and his friends. Before he had thought that the blond didn't have a reason behind his actions… but now…

Hermione pushed back a few strands of hair that fell into her face. "What are you planning on doing now? do you have contact with Draco at all? Have you talked to Snape lately?" she asked. She felt helpless. Usually she could find a solution in her books, but not this time.

Harry shook his head. "Snape says that I can't owl Draco or try to make contact with him. It will put him and his mother in danger if he-who-shall-not-be-named or his servants gets any clues about their whereabouts. Snape told me though that if I wanted to tell Draco something or hear how things are going on his end I just have to tell him and he will talk to Draco for me" he said as he climbed the moving stairs forwards their tower.

Xxxx

Draco moaned as his stomach flip flopped. How he hated morning his sickness. He hated it so much. Sure, he loved the little life that grew inside of him, but that still didn't mean he liked to bend over the toilet every morning for the last 2 months. Now he sat in the small living room on the sofa, trying to calm his stomach.

"Draco?"

The blond turned around to face his mother as she walked into the room. "Mother" he said and bowed slightly. Old habits die hard.

Narcissa sighed as she reached out to touch her son's shoulder. "You don't have to bow before me, Draco. Not anymore" she said and smiled.

Draco smiled and straightened his back. He placed his hand on his stomach and laughed softly. "Well, in a few months I can't do that anyway, habit or not"

The dark haired woman laughed with her son. "I know that feeling. I had the same problem when I carried you. Lucius stopped taking me to meetings and parties just because I looked rude because I couldn't bow" she said. "But that won't be your biggest problem. As soon as you start to 'waddle'…"

"I hate that word! I don't 'waddle'" Draco muttered and turned his back to his mother.

Narcissa laughed and hugged her son from behind. "Well, you don't have a choice in that matter, sweetie. All women start to waddle sooner or later when they are pregnant. That s how life is" she said and turned Draco around. "And before you say 'but I'm not a woman' it is the same for you" she told him and sat down on the sofa.

Draco sat down beside her. "Well, I won't be alone to waddle around the house" he smirked and looked at his mother's stomach. His silver eyes spotted the small bulge on her stomach. "In fact, you'll start to waddle before me"

Narcissa blushed. She placed her hand on her stomach. The second day Draco had been in the cottage she had told him the truth. The truth that she was with child. Draco's sibling. She had been afraid that Draco would be angry with her for letting herself become pregnant with the man he hated the most at the moment.

How surprised she had become when Draco had thrown himself into her arms and hugged her hard, telling her how happy he had been for her. He had asked so many questions, wanting to know how far along she was, what she had hoped for, and so on. When he had learned that his sibling was the result of rape he still didn't push her away. He had comforted her, acting older and wiser then he actually were.

She had not seen him that happy in a long time. When living in the Malfoy manor, Draco had been trained not to smile, laugh or show any signs of emotions. He had been a living doll. Back then Lucius had been the one that decided for Draco, how he should live his life, his future and past, what he should say and act. She could only stand by the side and watch the older blond manipulate her only child.

The same night she had been talking to Draco he had surprised her. He had told her that he was with child himself.

"Mother?"

Narcissa shook her head when she heard her son address her. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second. What is it, dear?" she asked.

Draco tilted his head at her. "Can you feel that?" he asked and frowned.

The dark haired woman frowned. "Feel what, Draco?"

The blond stood up and looked around. "The room suddenly turned colder… and the fireplace is lit" he told her.

Narcissa stood up as well. Her son was right, the room was colder then before. Much colder and growing colder by each passing second. She knew that it was snowing outside but that still didn't explain the cold.

Draco's silver eyes traced the room, trying to find the cause to why the room was so cold. The silver orbs landed on the window at the far end of the room. His heart stopped beating and he felt his breathing halt. He drew his mother closer to him and stepped away from the window.

"Dementors…."

"They have found us!"

xxxx

Snape walked though the classroom, watching his students work on the assignment he had given them. He had made sure to pair Potter up with Granger and Wesley, knowing that the boy needed all the support he needed.

When he reached his desk he felt something. It started out as a small prick in side his chest but the feeling grew to the point it felt like someone was slowly squeezing his heart. He grabbed his chest, fisting the material of his robe as he slid down to his knees. He could hear his students shout behind him, sounding like they were far away. The pain pounded in his chest for a few minutes before vanishing as quickly as it had came, leaving him breathless. He panted as he sat on the floor, trying to regain his breath. Then it came to him.

'The wards! Someone has broken through my wards! Narcissa and Draco!'

Then the world faded until everything became black.

Xxxx

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers… how I love cliffhangers! Should make more of them!


	18. Dear God no…

Sorry for the delay folks… been to busy!

The chap is unbetaed… grammar warning. The chap will also be a bit short since my writers block has kicked in again… sigh.

Xxxx

Chapter eighteen: Dear God no…

Xxxx

"Snape? Snape. Snape! Wake up!"

The black haired potions master groaned as his named was called. He felt nauseous and dizzy. "Hrmm…"

"I think he is waking up!"

Potter.

Snape opened his eyes and was greeted with emerald worry. He frowned and lifted one hand to rub his forehead. Great, he knew that roof. The hospital ward… just peachy. "Get out of my face, Potter, or I'll take away one hundred points from the Gryffindors" he growled.

Harry smirked. "I think he is alright now" he said and looked behind him at Dumbledore who was chuckling.

The old man smiled and stroked his long beard. "I'm glad that he seems ok for now. But what happened back there? As long as I have known Severus I have never seen him this bad off"

'… _he is alright… Draco…_'

Snape sat up ever though Harry tried to push him back down. He ignored the teen and concentrated on his wards that he had placed around the cottage where he had hid Draco and Narcissa.

"… Nothing…. The wards are broken…." He mumbled.

"Which wards are you speaking about, Serverus? I know that there is something wrong here and you haven't trusted me enough to tell me what it is" the head master said and turned to Harry. "You as well, Harry. There is something in your eyes that never were there and has now bloomed during the last few months. Care to tell me about it?" he asked and took a seat next to the bed occupied by Snape.

Harry swallowed and looked at the potion master with a questioning glance.

Severus sighed and settled back into the bed. "You better tell Dumbledore the whole story before I can say anything. It will make more sense that way" he told the teen. "Do spare me the details, I don't want to get more sick then I already am"

Harry nodded once and settled down in a chair before the old man.

"It is like this, sir, it all started with Draco…."

Xxxx

"You have failed me, young one"

"Don't touch him! He is just a child! Leave him alone!"

A cold hand reached out to stroke the blond hair on the boy's head, ignoring the screaming in the background.

"You failed me in ways I never thought you would. I guess I waited a little to long to come and get you"

"Get your hands off him!"

The hand travelled down to catch the pale chin in a tight grasp. Eyes of the purest of evil narrowed when they discovered the lack of eye contact.

"Now, you shall pay the price, my little one. You and your mother both shall feel my wrath"

"Let him go! I'll kilMRMPH!" the voice in the background was cut off.

Lifting the chin, the eyes finally made contact with the silver orbs of the boy before the creature.

"But if you promise yourself to me now, I might reconsider…"

xxxx

"…. And that's it" Harry finished his story.

Dumbledore scratched his chin and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "This is a serious matter, Harry. Why haven't you come to me in the first place?" he asked.

The black haired teen looked down at his hands that rested in his lap. "Draco didn't want to tell anyone. He feared that it might slip out and that his father would find out. Snape helped us to keep it secret" he said and looked at said potion master.

The potion master noticed the boy's eyes on him. "I promised that much to Draco" he said. Locking his gaze on the old head master Snape frowned. "But that isn't the worst part. I hid Draco and Narcissa in my old cabin, figuring that the dark lord wouldn't find them there with the wards put up and all… I'm the only one who knows where the cabin is so I thought it would be safe…"

Harry had stopped listening when the older man had mentioned the word 'wards'.

"… _Nothing…. The wards are broken…."_

Harry stood up so fast, he accidentally knocked the chair over. "You said that the wards are broken! Does that mean…"

Severus didn't move a muscle.

"They aren't in the cabin anymore…"

xxxx

"… reconsider? If I give myself to you might reconsider? Don't make me laugh…"

The hand on the boy's chin slowly lost its grip until it fell to the side of it's owner. Eyes widened a little as the teen spoke.

"… …. When I give myself to you…. Hell must be frozen over and the devil dancing tango…"

Eyes narrowed dangerously. The hand turned into a fist before going to the wand that rested in the pocket of the monster.

"So be it, young one. You have decided your fait. Ready yourself for your punishment"

Silver eyes closed as the wand's tipp ligtly tapped on the skin between them.

"…_. Harry… …. I'm sorry…."_

Xxxx

Harry just stared at the potions master, not believing what he was told. Was Draco kidnapped without him knowing it! 'But then again… our bond has been a little weak since he left. Draco… are you and the baby alright?' he wondered.

"…_. Harry …"_

Harry's eyes widened before a sharp pain shot through his head, paralyzing his whole body before making it burn to the core. He shrieked and hell to his knees, hot hearing or caring about the gasping and shouting around him. All he could feel was the pain and the loud ringing in his ears.

"…_. I'm sorry…."_

"DRACO! DRACO!"

The bond between the black haired boy-who-lived and the Slytherin prince shattered into millions of pieces.

xxxx

Silver eyes looked at the moon from between the cold iron bars. A few sniffled came from the teen's nose as a tear fell from one grey eye.

"_Harry. I can understand the pain you are going through, our bond being severed and all. I hope you don't come after me though. I have accepted my punishment to protect you from him. I don't know what they have done to my mother… I hope she is alright. She and the baby. Oh, by the way, our baby is fine. It wasn't affected by the punishment"_

The blond listened to the sound of Death eaters scurrying about outside the room he was locked in. Sighing Draco returned his gaze to the moon.

_"Father says that I will be returned to you… but I don't want that. Not like this. I can't bear to let you see me like this. I don't want to see you sad over me even though I'm there"_

He could almost hear Harry's voice saying: "What are you talking about? No matter what shape or look you have I will always recognize you!"

Draco laughed softly. _"Don't kid me, Harry. You wouldn't recognize me like this. but Harry… please….."_

The moon was so beautiful…

_"…… prove me wrong, love"_

xxxx

End for now. Hate me or love me, that is how it is. Blame my writers block! Hope you liked it at least….


	19. My poor lover

Lol. I see that my last chap got a few people upset or hooked. Sorry… not. If you have read this fic you must know by now that I'm a fan of cliff-hangers. Hope you like this chap.

Xxxx

Chapter nineteen: My poor lover

Xxxx

"Lucius…"

The blond man didn't turn around to face his wife, just nodding his head a little to let her know he had heard him.

Narcissa sighed at her husband's stubbornness. Her dark hair fluttered around her as a small breeze drifted through the cold cellar. "Why, Lucius?"

"Why what, Narcissa?" came a emotionless reply.

"Why did you do it? Why did you do this to me… and Draco? What have we ever done to you? In the beginning, you used to love me. Has that changed? Do you even like me anymore?" the dark haired woman asked as she rotated her sore cuffed wrist.

Lucius turned around to face his wife. His head bowed slightly as he kneeled next to his wife to look her in the eyes. He reached out and tenderly brushed away a lock of dark hair that had fallen over Narcissa's face. "You want me to tell you why? Are you even sure I have the right answers? Do I even have answers?"

Narcissa shook her head and growled. "You are just answering me back with questions! You always do! Give me a straight answer for once!" she snapped.

The blond man sighed and stood. He started to walk forwards the door to the cell. "When I know the answers myself, Narcissa, I will tell you. Right now I only have one answer to one of your questions" he said. Turning around as he closed the door his eyes met with his wife's.

"I still love you, Narcissa. I never stopped loving you"

The door closed with a soft bang.

Xxxx

Voldemort grinned as he looked down at the box in his hands. It looked like a white shoebox with an emerald ribbon tied around it tightly.

A soft knock on the door made the lord lift his eyes. "You may enter, Severus"

Snape sighed as he pushed the door open. He wasn't all that surprised to see all the death eaters in the room with their eyes on him. He walked forwards the dark lord with his head held high. He had higher status then most of the death eaters in the room, a plus for being one of the lord's most 'loyal' men. He stopped before the creature of destruction and swooped down on one knee. "You asked for me, my lord. How may I assist you?" 'What have you done to the Malfoys, you rotten bastard?'

The lord laughed and held out the box to the kneeling man. "I have a misson for you. Nothing big so I'm sure you can handle it" Voldemort said. "Deliver this box to our dear Harry. Inside is a gift from me to him"

Snape frowned. What did the lord mean? 'This isn't good! I wanted to know what happened to Draco and Narcissa, not play delivering boy for this sick monster. What can be in that box? Is it dangerous?'. "May I ask what's inside, my lord?" he asked. He didn't want to deliver something dangerous to Harry or bring something that could harm any other student on Hogwards.

The lord shook his head. "No. The content of the box is secret. Make sure that our young Potter is the one who opens it" he said and dropped the box into Snape's hands. "And be careful. The contends are fragile"

The black haired potion teacher bowed his head as he pressed the box to his chest to make sure he didn't drop it. He had no choice then to deliver the white box to Harry. He could feel the charms that had been cast on the object to prevent the wrong people to open it. Whatever the box contained, it was something sinister that he was sure of. He stood up and bowed before turning to leave. He wanted to leave that place… badly.

"Oh, and Serverus, there is one more thing I would like to ask you"

Snape stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Yes, my lord?"

Voldemort smirked as he looked at the potion master's back. "Did Potter scream when I broke that pathetic bond between him and our young Malfoy?" he asked. He sounded like a small boy who wanted to hear what people thought about his pranks.

The black haired man felt like screaming. "Yes, my lord. He screamed" he said honestly. He really wanted to lie but he knew that that wouldn't satisfy the dark monster. Hell, he was satisfied whatever he told him anyway, lying or not.

A soft snigger "Good. You may leave"

xxxx

Harry sighed as he stared at the ceiling of the hospital ward. He had gotten quite used to seeing the grey ceiling during his time at Hogwards, after all, he was in the hospital ward at least once very year.

"Harry? May we come in?"

The dark haired boy turned his head forwards the door. "Hermione? Ron?" he asked as he saw his best friends standing there. "What are you doing here? It is in the middle of the night" he said and looked at his watch. "At least I think it is… this thing has been broken forever" he muttered.

Ron walked in and smiled a little. "Well, Snape is back from wherever he went and he is with Dumbledore at the moment. ´Mione and me decided to come here to visit you" he said and sat down on a chair beside Harry.

Harry lifted one eyebrow. "In the middle of the night. Ever heard of the rule about walking around the halls at night?"

"Like you listen to them yourself, Harry" Hermione said and sat down beside Ron. "We were given permission to visit you by the headmaster. He said that you might need some company" she said and reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

The emerald eyed boy sighed and laid back on the bed. "It feels really odd. Worse then I self when Draco left for Snape's cabin. I have gotten used to feeling him near me… but… when the bond was broken, it felt like someone was tearing me apart from inside. I could hear Draco… fading away" he said and held his arms around himself. "I feel a little scared and cold now when I can't feel him"

Ron sighed and rubbed his friend's shoulder. "It will work out. It always does for you. You should be called the-boy-with-everlasting-luck" he sniggered.

Harry smiled a little. He really appreciated that his friends tried to cheer him up.

There was a soft knock on the door and the three turned to see who it was. Dumbledore poked his head in with a small smile. "May we come in? We have something important to tell you, Harry"

Harry sat back up on the bed and nodded. "Is professor Snape back?" he asked. He really wanted to know if the old black haired man had any news about Draco. 'Draco… are you ok? Please, dear God, let him be ok'

Dumbledore nodded and let the said professor enter the room. "Yes, he is back. And he brought something for you"

Harry tilted his head a little, almost tipping his glasses of his nose. "What? Something for me?" he asked… a little surprised.

Ron laughed behind his hand. "I think old Snape has gone soft during the years" he whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Yaow!" he yelped when Snape smacked him in the back of the head.

"I may be getting old, Weasley, but my hearing is still good" Serverus muttered and placed the white box in Harry's lap. "This is from the lord himself. I don't know what's inside so be careful, Potter" he informed the black haired teen. "At least it's a good thing that you are already in the hospital ward, if something would happen" he smirked.

Harry smiled. He knew that Snape didn't mean what he had said. The professor just had problems showing his feelings that's all.

Looking down at the white box, emerald eyes studied the emerald ribbon tied around the box. He was nervous. Scared. Terrified of the contents of the box. But… he would have to open it. After all, it could be a clue of what happen to Draco in it. 'Draco, guide my hands will you? I can't do it without you' he thoughts as he grabbed the ribbon and tore it off.

"Harry! Be careful!" Hermione said and stood from her chair. She wanted to throw the box away from Harry but she felt Ron's hand on her shoulder.

The boy-who-lived took a deep breath as he grabbed the lid. He noted the worried looks of his friends and the headmaster and that the potion professor had brought his wand forth. He looked once at the others in the room before lifting the lid.

There was a minute of silence.

Ron was the first one to move. Looking at Harry he frowned. "Well, what is it? Is it dangerous?" he asked. When he got no reaction from the boy he looked at Hermione before turning back to his friend. "árry?"

No reaction what so ever.

Dumbledore took a step closer. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"That sick bastard…. Bastard…." Harry whispered as tears filled his eyes to fall down his cheeks. "That sick creep…."

Serverus stepped up to the boy and looked into the box. Anger filled his eyes when he saw what the dark lord had given Harry. "Is that…?"

Harry nodded. "It is"

Ron looked between the two. He was starting to get a little annoyed. "What is it? Would you be so kind to tell the rest of us?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped out of habit.

Harry reached into the box with both hands and lifted the object for the others to see.

Dumbledore blinked along with Hermione while Ron gaped.

Wiggling in Harry's grip was a cream golden coloured ferret. It muttered as it tried to get out from Harry's grip, disliking to be held like a bag of flour. It's small silver eyes flashed as it managed to get loose and it quickly ran over to Harry to hide behind him.

The red haired teen stared before blinking. "What the bloody hell?"

Hermione looked at the covering fret behind Harry. "A ferret. A male ferret to be exact" she said.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "Why would Voldemort give you a ferret, Harry? I was expecting a curse of some kind" he said.

Snape put his wand away and sighed. "There was a curse in the box" he said. Gently he picked up the scared ferret and held it close to his chest. "This ferret is a curse"

The old headmaster tilted his head at the potion master. "What in the world do you… oh… is it?" he suddenly asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

Harry took the ferret from the professor and hugged it close. "This is Draco" he sobbed. "I know it's him"

Xxxx

"I hope you like my gift, Potter"

xxxx

Ok, I just had to finish here or this chap wouldn't be posted in the near future. I'm starting my own company so I have no time to write!

Sorry about the 'mistake' earlier. My computer is translating wrong… it thinks fret and ferret is the same thing, which it is in Sweden.


	20. Differences

Update again. I'm not even going to explain why the long hold up. If I did, there wouldn't be any space left for an actual chapter.

Xxxx

Chapter twenty: Differences

Xxxx

Draco sighed as he curled up into a ball in Harry's lap. Oh how he wished that he would go up in smoke and disappear for good. He hated it all. The fur, the long tail, short legs…

Harry looked down at his small fussy… lover… that rested in his lap. He lightly stroked the cream coloured fur slowly as he sighed. He felt so bad for his lover. Draco didn't deserve this kind of humiliation.

Had this thing happened a long time ago he would have laughed at the poor blond. Ron had always said that Draco was a ferret and he had agreed… but now he whished that he could go back in time and take it back. It wouldn't probably have helped Draco now but still.

He sighed as he scratched Draco's small head. "It will be alright, Draco. I promise you that we will find a way to reverse this. Even if it means that I have to battle that snake scum who did this to you" he said softly.

Draco turned his head up to let the black haired teen scratch him under the chin. He really hoped that he would be turned back soon. It was so hard to not be able to talk to Harry after being away from him for so long. He wanted to talk to him, hug him tightly… you just couldn't do that in a form of a rodent reject. And he wanted to go back and help his mother. He had no idea what had happened to her. 'I swear to God that if father has done anything to her… I'll kill him with my bare ha… paws!'

A soft knock on the door caught their attention. Harry cradled the ferret to his chest with one hand as he stood up and opened the door to his private room. After Draco had been returned to them, Dumbledore had fixed a privet room for the black haired teen. 'To avoid stress' as the old man had said.

He wasn't all that surprised to see Snape and Dumbledore behind the door. "Hello, Professor, Headmaster" he said.

"Will you move so we can get in?" Snape asked and pushed his way into the room.

The old headmaster sighed and shook his head as he entered the room. "Excuse him. He is a bit grumpy" he explained with a small smile. "He worked hard last night"

Harry nodded. "I understand, sir. We are all a bit stressed and angry I guess" he told the old man. He turned around and saw that Snape had taken a seat by the small study table. He walked over and took a seat himself, letting Draco down on the table. "Any luck, professor?"

The black haired man sighed and shook his head. "I can't figure it out. I'm not sure if it is a curse or a potion the dark lord used. I believe that it is a curse but there are things that doesn't add up… hrrmmm… it makes me so tired just to think of it" he said and let his shoulders drop.

Draco slowly made his way over to the potion master and sat up on his hind legs to place his front paws on the old mans head. How he whished that he could talk. He knew Snape as a man who never gave up on anything, a true fighter. Not many students saw this in Snape but Draco and a few other Slytherins had seen him in action. All other students knew him as a mean old bastard with a short fuse and cruel attention punishments. Some called him the point reaper for some reason…

Snape looked up when he felt the small tap on the top of his head. He sighed as he saw the small ferret. He reached up and lifted blond up. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just so frustrated and tired. I will not stop trying though. You are one of my top students after all" he said and placed the ferret in his lap. "When I get my hands on Malfoy I'll make sure he will never see the daylight again"

Harry shook his head. "I don't approve that you must resort to murder, Snape! That will not change the situation at hand! Besides it wasn't mr. Malfoy who did this, it was Voldemort!" he snapped. "I was furious when I heard about what he did to Draco when all of this started, but that is nothing compared to what has happened now"

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree with you, my boy. I really hope you keep your hands blood free for the moment, Severus. We need your potion skills more then ever now and we can't risk you getting killed or going to Askaban" he told the black haired professor. The old man looked at the old clock on the wall and stood up. "We better go now, professor Snape. We don't want to be late now do we?"

Snape sighed once and stood up, holding the ferret close to his chest. He started to walk forwards the door with the old headmaster.

The black haired teen blinked. "Um, professor Snape, you are holding…"

"I know what I'm holding, Potter"

"Where are you going anyway? And you can leave Draco…"

Dumbledore looked at the young teen. "I'm afraid that young Malfoy must come with us, Harry" he told the emerald eyed youth. "We will take good care of him, don't worry"

Harry walked up to them with questioning eyes. "Where are you going? And why does Draco have to go with you? I don't want him to be harmed more then he already…"

Snape cut him off. "It is going to perfectly fine, Potter. We are going to get something checked up on Draco. We will be back around dinner" he said and carefully moved Draco in his arms as the ferret started to wiggle around. He could tell that the blond wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of being apart from the black haired teen again.

Harry still didn't know what they were on about. "What are you going to have checked up that you can't so here and now?"

Dumbledore smiled a little. "We are heading for a special animal hospital for magical beings. Severus and I have our worries about the child Draco carry. I have no idea how this transformation can affect the child or how both of them will be affected in the future. We could go to an ordinary hospital for magicians but I fear they aren't of any help" he explained.

Harry nodded. "I guess it is out of the question that I can come along, hu?" he asked.

Snape nodded. "I know that Voldemort can sense you like you sense him and outside the walls of Hogwards we can't protect you or Draco. He can't sense Draco so if we take only him along, Voldemort will not know that we have left the school" he said and looked down at the blond ferret. "I know I should have talked with you about our decision before, but it is hard to have a conversation with a… a…." he trailed off.

Draco tilted his head. He knew what Snape meant. It was hard to talk to a animal that couldn't answer questions. He nuzzled into Snape's robe and sighed. He was also worried about the baby. He had felt it flutter a little since the transformation… but was it alright? What would happen if he had it as a ferret? Would the child be able to go back into a human? So many questions.

Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "We'll be back at dinner as we said. We'll bring Draco to you when we come back. Is that ok with you, Harry?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "It will be alright. Just be careful. I have no idea what Voldemort's plan is. There must be a reason for him sending Draco back to me. I have a feeling it is not just to hurt me. There is something else behind that action" he said and looked up. "I worry that he might attack Draco again and that I may not be there when it happens… please… make it back all three of you" he plead.

Draco knew that Harry was right. Voldemort wouldn't give up on him that easily. 'Mother… he still has my mother in his rotten clutches… and my unborn sibling' he thought. 'I want to go back. Ferret or not, I must get my mother out from there. But not right now. I must first get used to this new body and know about my child'

Snape patted the ferret's head and nodded to Harry. "We'll come back in one piece. Promise"

Dumbledore nodded. "Shall we go, Severus?"

Xxxx

Narcissa hummed softly to herself as she looked out through the tiny window in her 'cell'. She was sick with worry for her children. She hadn't heard a word about Draco… and she feared about her unborn child. 'Lucius… what have you done? Why did you have to do this? Why….'

The heavy door slowly creaked open.

"Who…?"

A soft whispered spell and Narcissa's world turned black.

Xxxx

"Severus Snape?"

The potion professor looked up from where he sat with the old headmaster in the noisy waiting room. He had been almost overwhelmed with all the noises and smells of all the different magical animals in the waiting room.

Even Draco had been forced to hide inside the professor's robes to get away from the smells. Being an animal himself he could hear and smell better then any human and it was almost unbearable to be in the room.

Snape and Dumbledore got up and followed the med witch into a small room. The black haired professor sighed in relief when the door closed.

The brown haired female smiled kindly at the two men. "Now, let's see here…" she mumbled and flipped through a few papers. "It is about a ferret if I'm not mistaken?"

The headmaster nodded. "Yes, that is right. But there is something you need to know" he said.

The med witch looked a little pale after hearing the true story behind the blond ferret. She looked down at the ferret on the table before her and tilted her head. "Well, gentlemen, this stays between only us. Now let's see what we can find out"

Draco gulped as he was grabbed by the female. He wanted to wiggle free as she started to press on his small body, specially his belly. 'The child! She is going to…. Oh my God! My bladder!' he thought as she pressed on the said bladder. If a ferret could blush or change colour he would have turned as red as a cherry.

The witch giggled as she saw the men's' stares. "That is quite normal. Nothing to worry about and nothing to be ashamed about" she told the now still ferret.

'Says you! It is not you who just let go in front of your teachers!'

The med witch pressed a little more before nodding. "Well, there is something in there. I'm going to cast a spell that will tell us what's in there… but it may be a little odd since the spell was made for female animals after all…" she told the two.

Draco looked up at Snape, hoping that the man would get him away from the hellhole he had ended up in. no such luck.

"I need you to hold him on his back, professor, so I can cast the spell"

Snape had to struggle a little to get the teen turned ferret on his back. The blond wasn't going down without a struggle.

"There. Hurry it up will you? I think he'll bite me soon"

"Alright, let's get on with it"

Xxxx

Harry poked his food with his fork. He wasn't all that hungry.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, please eat something. They are fine and will be back soon" she said. Harry wasn't doing him or Draco any good by not eating. "You'll get sick and weak if you don't eat now"

The black haired teen sighed. "I'm worried that's all"

Ron swallowed a meatball and looked at Harry. "Oi, árry. You want to beat you-know-who right?"

A nod.

"Then you must eat. You can't face him weak from hunger. That will result in you and Malfoy getting killed… no wait, you getting killed, and Malfoy ending up in his clutches" he said and stabbed another meatball.

Harry blinked at his red haired friend. "That is the first time I have heard you talk like that in ages…"

"But young Weasley is right. You better eat or you will never stand a chance against a man as strong as the dark lord"

Harry was about to turn around when someone bent over him to place something before him. Harry smiled when he saw what had been placed before him. "Draco!" he whispered, not wanting anyone to know their secret.

Draco made a purring sound at seeing Harry. Looking to his right, he spotted Ron and Hermione. To quick for Ron to act, he grabbed a meatball and scurried back to Harry to slip inside his robes with the meatball.

"HEY! That was mine!" Ron snapped. All he got was a few smacking sounds as the ferret munched on his stolen 'prey'.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the scene. The black haired teen stopped laughing when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Dumbledore leant over close to Harry's ear.

"We need to talk, Harry"

xxxx

And there. Another chap. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
